SOUL CALIBUR IV My Immortal Hero
by Absolhunter251
Summary: darkness has spread across the world once again. This time, its up to Siegfried to stop Nightmare...a new friend comes along and changes both the raging souls..can love bloom for darkness as well as light?
1. Darkness Prevails

** SOUL CALIBUR IV: ****My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin.**

**This is also a love tangle too.**

**Chapter 1: Darkness prevails **

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE ENTERANCE:

The silent winds peered through the chapel,, lighting clashed with the pillars while a man in crystal armor stared at the door way that lead to Nightmare's chamber. Siegfried pulled out the sword of light, Soul Calibur and made his way into the chapel's main gate. He stopped a few flying gargoyles that were trying to stop him. With one mighty swing, the Gargoyles sailed down one by one to the ground.

He closed the door behind him and saw that the room was filled with suits of armors and candles lighting the room.

Siegfried eyes began to wonder while he walked forward, hearing water drip from the ceiling and bat screeches.

"This has to be Nightmare's work…" Siegfried said to himself as he walked onward seeing the blood stains on the walls and floors. He then grabbed a torch to light his way while he went up the spinning staircase.

-0-

He then heard a low moan coming up ahead. Siegfried ran up the steps and saw a girl in azure armor, laying on the floor badly wounded.

He ran towards the girl and turned her over to see the wound.

The Girl hissed in pain as it burned like the flames of raging fire. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl, stroking her face to get her long black hair off her face.

"Giit…" cried the girl while she tried to respond, but the pain was hurting like mad.

Siegfried lifted her up on his arms and lifted a piece of her armor where the blood was leaking out.

He pulled the fragment of Soul Edge and saw it glow in his hand, and saw the fragment was covered in the girl's blood, she was gasping for air, and couldn't move.

Siegfried pulled out a banged to cover the girl's wound and carried her up the stairs to see if there was a place where she could be safe. The girl slowly opened her brown eyes and saw that she was being carried by Siegfried and lowered her head while she blushed.

"T-Thank, you…" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Siegfried asked.

"I….I came to find out on what my purpose is…" She said.

"I saw you had a fragment of Soul Edge inside your body…How did you get it?"

"I was trying to see nightmare…but…Sophitia, stopped me."

"Sophitia? She attacked you, its unlike her…" Siegfried said surprised.

"Something was wrong with her…I think Soul Edge was controlling her…" said the girl.

"What's your name?" Siegfried asked.

"Marisa…I came to find out why I wasn't destroyed, when I followed Nightmare here."

"Siegfried." He said. "I came here to settle the past that has been my sin, ever since I took soul edge into my grasp."

"thank you, Siegfried for saving my life." Marisa said blushing slightly.

Siegfried smiled a bit and they made it towards a huge door.

"A dead end?" Marisa said. Siegfried placed her down and stepped forward.

Marisa lifted herself up and used her Requiem (Zweihander Type) sword to keep her footing.

Siegfried was then knocked down by a sword and shield. It was Lizardman and he growled while kicking Siegfried hard.

Siegfried grunted in pain and quickly grabbed Lizardman by the neck and tossed him aside and grabbed Soul Calibur and towards the monstrous beast.

Marisa knew that Siegfried couldn't do it alone, but then Tira landed right in front of her.

"Hahaha! Your going to die, girly!" Tira laughed playfully.

Marisa glared at Tira and got her sword ready to clash with Tira's blade.

-0-

Lizardman tackled Siegfried down again and was ready to bite his neck, Siegfried quickly leered at the beast and stabbed Lizardman hard in the stomach.

Lizardman's eyes had widen and was be hanged by the soul calibur sword and was then tossed aside.

Siegfried swung his sword to the side making Lizardman's body fly into a bench and it broke in half, once Lizardman was slammed into it.

He turned around and ran towards Tira by punching her hard on the back of her head. Tira fell forward, passed out.

Marisa got up and dusted herself off and look ashamed.

Siegfried knew that she was sorry for not defending herself, but also knew she was still trying to recover from the stab wound from soul edge.

"Siegfried…I-" said Marisa but Siegfried stopped her from saying anything.

"You don't have to apologize, Marisa, I know the pain, once soul edge is destroyed, you will no longer suffer." He said.

Marisa just stared at him and smiled while nodding her head. "He he, your right Siegfried, I shouldn't be acting like a first timer." she giggled.

"Right, but when we confront, Nightmare…I want you to stay out of sight…no doubt he will devour your soul in your weakened state."

Marisa nodded again and placed herself close to Siegfried wrapping her arms around his arm snuggling.

Siegfried looked away for a bit, thinking why was she so sweet to him…maybe she has feelings for him, but he kept that thought to himself and they walked forward.

-0-

They headed more to the upper level, of the chapel and saw the huge tower stand before them and lighting clashed with the tower.

"He's up there…" Siegfried said. Marisa looked up at the tower clinging herself to Siegfried.

They were soon stopped by a man dressed in black, wearing a black helmet and had a long cape. Darth Vader turned his head around and stared at the two figures that stand before him.

He pulled out his light saber and waited for Siegfried to step forward.

"Siegfried!" Marisa shouted seeing him step forward drawing out his blade.

Vader got into battle stance and waited for Siegfried to make a move.

Siegfried began to charge towards the dark lord. Vader was charging as well by taking big steps.

They both clashed weapons. Vader and Siegfried both glared at each other while their weapons clashed again and again.

Darth Vader's breathing became fiercer as his attacks were.

Siegfried lunged all of his strength to push Vader back, but Darth Vader used his force powers to make Siegfried slide back and Vader flew forward for a slash. Siegfried dodged it by rolling to the side and cut Vader's leg, Vader flinched in pain while sparks flew from his leg and slashed the ground.

Siegfried blocked the attack and kicked Vader back with one strong kick.

Marisa had to do something than just watch, she pulled out her weapon and charge at Vader.

Darth Vader grabbed Marisa by using the force and flanged her aside where she landed hard on the ground against a huge boulder.

Siegfried got angry and slashed Vader's arm. Darth Vader turned around and swung his light saber hard, knocking soul calibur out of Siegfried's hands.

As Vader was about finish Siegfried off, Yoda appeared blocking Vader's light saber with his.

Siegfried looked at Yoda. "Face your destiny you must." Yoda said, to Siegfried.

Siegfried nodded and picked up his sword and ran towards Marisa to see if she was alright.

Yoda jumped side to side avoiding Darth Vader's attacks, Darth Vader threw his light saber in a spinning motion, Yoda went in for a block. And used the force to push Darth Vader back.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER ENTERANCE:

Siegfried and Marisa ran up the stairs towards the main hallway that lead to nightmare's chamber. Marisa could feel Siegfried's tight grip around her hand while they ran deeper inside the chapel.

"Don't take another step!" Said Sophitia pointing her sword at Siegfried and Marisa.

"I don't know what happened to you, but there's no way, I can't let soul edge free!" Siegfried said stepping in front of Marisa pulling out soul calibur.

Sophitia just stood in battle stance and got ready to fight Siegfried. They both began to fight slowly before getting faster and fiercer with their clashes and attacks.

Siegfried didn't want to hurt Sophitia, but he had no choice but to attack.

"This is end!" Sophitia said jumping in the air with her blazing sword ready to stab Siegfried.

Siegfried glared and focused his energy for a soul charge and his eyes glowed blue and he made his blade glow with massive energy.

"Begone! Soul edge and never appear again!" Siegfried said and he unleashed his critical finish on Sophitia.

Sophitia's eyes had widen and everything flashed into white for her and she fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"C'mon." he said to Marisa and they both ran passed Sophitia.

In the back of Siegfried's mind, he was sorry to have hurt Sophitia badly while he and his new friend headed more deeper into the chamber where the found themselves standing the tallest pillar of them all and saw that Nightmare was waiting for them inside the doorway.

"This is it…" Marisa said. Siegfried leered and headed inside.

Nightmare was sitting in the center of the room sitting in his throne, and rose his head up and laughed in a sinister laugh.

"I've been waiting for you…" He said in his demonic voice.

"Waiting?" Marisa said.

"Yes…the time is ripe for the rebirth of a new terror to begin. Soul edge will have its power." Nightmare said with a grin looking at Marisa.

Siegfried glared. "Your not going to have your fill, Nightmare because this is your last day to have the last laugh!"

Nightmare got up from his throne and the arena filled with fire and Nightmare's laugh echoed in Siegfried's ears.

Nightmare began to charge very quickly towards Siegfried and Marisa. Siegfried got his sword out to block Nightmare's huge soul edge hand from grabbing anything.

Nightmare growled a deep growl and threw Siegfried hard against the floor. Nightmare turned around quickly to grab Marisa by the throat.

Marisa got grabbed by the neck and was lifted up by Nightmare's huge claw and was struggling to break free, but Nightmare began to squeeze slowly.

Siegfried ran towards Nightmare and slashed his back. Nightmare cringed in pain and dropped his victim and turned around to punch Siegfried.

Nightmare roared knocked Siegfried down to the ground by hitting him hard.

Siegfried got kicked hard and slid across the arena. Coughing out blood, and glared at Nightmare while he saw the knight walking towards his friend. Marisa was trying to catch her breath from earlier and saw Nightmare trying to grab her again, she moved out of the way, but was then pushed down and was pinned to the ground with nightmare's foot.

She placed her hands on his clawed foot trying to break it away from her neck, but Nightmare grabbed her arms and made then open wide and she had to scream hard while nightmare locked her head in his foot grasp. Nightmare began to laugh and wanted to hear more.

Siegfried yelled and charged at Nightmare again, slashing his sword. Soul Calibur had sliced off Nightmare's orange spike that sprouted out on his left shoulder.

Nightmare howled in pain and grabbed Siegfried by the neck with his left hand and slammed Siegfried's head to the ground.

Marisa was still pinned down by Nightmare's right foot and was trying to grab her sword, but nightmare weighted a ton.

She coughed out white foam and saw Nightmare was still pounding Siegfried's head against the floor while she struggled to breath for air.

Siegfried wanted Nightmare to release his friend, so he grabbed Nightmare's by his horn and threw him to the other side. Nightmare was kicking the ground and got up and was starting to get angrier.

Siegfried lunged himself towards Nightmare and started to punch the knight's face, but it hurt a bit from the hard impacts.

Nightmare then stabbed Siegfried in the left rib with Soul Edge and got up pounding Siegfried hard in the back of his head, trying to break Siegfried's skull.

Siegfried began to pull himself towards his sword, but nightmare walked toward him and grabbed his head and threw Siegfried aside to the window.

Marisa had the strength to pull herself up and grabbed her sword and ran towards Nightmare.

Nightmare turned his head and quickly punched Marisa hard in the stomach. Marisa could feel everything freeze before her and she held in her scream of pain and passed out. Nightmare still held her in his grasp and sensed the evil energy inside her body and lifted her up while she dangled from his grip, moaning softly in pain. Nightmare's hand began to glow with fire and Soul Edge's eye began to glow as well.

"Now, to reclaim my soul…" Nightmare said looking at Marisa's face while his eye's glowed brightly.

"NOO!" Siegfried shouted and slashed Nightmare again. Nightmare slid back and caught himself before falling.

Marisa landed hard on the ground. Nightmare got up and was knocked down again, by his original host.

Siegfried's eyes were filled with rage while he continually slashed Nightmare hard.

Nightmare Roared in pain and kicked Siegfried back hard. Siegfried got up in pain.

Nightmare ran towards Siegfried and jumped in the air.

Siegfried gasped and saw Nightmare flying towards him with his sword ready to slice Siegfried in half.

Siegfried leered and got Soul calibur ready for the final blow.

While his eyes glowed blue once more.

Nightmare's eyes had widen as he fell into Siegfried's trap.

"BEGONE! PHANTOM! NEVER APPEAR AGAIN!" Siegfried shouted and unleashed soul caliber's energy, nightmare got impaled hard by the crystal icicles.

Nightmare cried out his death cry and he fell forward, but he was still alive even after that attack.

He panted hard getting up slowly while he parts began to break.

Siegfried's eyes had widen. "How could you!" Siegfried said while he couldn't believe his eyes.

Nightmare used the last of his strength and unleashed his critical finish and Siegfried fell forward.

Nightmare then stabbed Siegfried in the back to make sure he was destroy and began to roar in victory while fire began to surround him.

Marisa had been frighten to see that Nightmare had defeated Siegfried while she woke up.

She fell to her knees and saw Nightmare stand right in front of her.

Marisa looked up and stared into his eyes. He looked stared back.

He pulled up soul edge to face her face and was ready to kill her, but she stopped him.

Marisa lowered her head. "I-I'll do anything you ask…please…just don't kill me." she pleaded to offer herself to his darkness.

Nightmare stared at her. She bowed down before Nightmare and placed her hands on his feet and buried her head against it.

"you offer yourself, to the unending darkness…and will live to serve me, as my servant!" Nightmare said.

"Yes…" She said, not trying to look up at his face.

Nightmare moved to the side and saw she was still bowing to him. "Stand…" He order.

Marisa got up and her eyes had changed color and she still had the wound from earlier with soul edge's fragment still inside her.

She walked towards Nightmare and stood by his side while Nightmare looked towards the sky.

"The day will come for soul edge to be complete…" Nightmare said.

He began to laugh once more and it echoed across the arena.

-End of chapter 1-

**A/N: …holy crap….what a chapter. And tell me how I did. I tried to make this story a epic chill down spine and hopefully the next chapter will be good. Please leave a review. Soul calibur is an epic series, I tried to make the characters be their selves, but I still need to play soul calibur 4 in order to get the whole story but if I made this more better then that's great! Please help me with some new ideas please, it would really help me. **

**Also, Siegfried could or could not be dead after all, lol we will find out soon enough. **


	2. Darkness stirs

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin. also I have not played Soul Calibur IV yet...becuase I don't have a damn, xbox360, they cost too much, but I'm glad to have the game, once i get the system ,maybe this story will change slightly...but I don't have to follow game, I hope... well enjoy viwers.  
><strong>

**This is also a love tangle too.**

**Chapter 2: Darkness stirs**

Tira had finally woken up from her hard pounding, Siegfried had gave her. She groaned and walked towards the other room where she saw Sophitia on the floor badly wounded.

"Get up! Nightmare will be displeased with us!" Tira said stomping the ground with her foot to wake up Sophitia.

Sophitia groaned and got up slowly. She grabbed her head and didn't know what was going on.

"What, were you saying?" Sophitia said, as she struggled with the light sword's power.

"Guuh, its like talking to a baby. He must of had fun with you." Tira said looking annoyed.

"Watch that temper of yours." Sophitia said coldly.

Tira glared at her. "You're not the boss of me!"

Astaroth, the big golem tyrant walked by the two girls. "Report to his chamber now!" He ordered in his big voice that made Tira cringed.

Astaroth carried Siegfried's body out the door while he continued with his task Nightmare had ordered to dispose of the body.

"Aww, I wanted to cut him up so badly!" Tira whined as she stared at Siegfried's body dangling from Astaroth's grip.

Astaroth just ignored her little rant and grabbed her by her waist and carried her to Nightmare's chamber while he tossed Siegfried's body out of the main gate, where the gargoyles can enjoy a meal.

As the huge door closed behind them, Tira was continuing to rant and whine for Astaroth to put her down.

Siegfried's body was lying on the ground. Siegfried's fingers twitched a tiny bit.

A huge jolt of lighting from soul calibur blasted his body to get his mind awaken and weakened soul.

-0-

Kilik saw the lighting flash of soul calibur's light and ran towards it, Maxi followed behind him, leaving Xianghua at the near by village where she shopped for more supplies.

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE ENTERANCE:

Maxi was catching his breath while Kilik stopped and saw Siegfried's body lying on the ground, while the wind blow his body with dust.

Kilik ran towards Siegfried's body and checked his neck for any pulse. There was, but it was very faintly.

"we better rush him to the nearest hospital, and quick." Kilik said, looking at Maxi.

Maxi sighed and helped out his friend to pick up the unconscious body. "Man…why must these warriors wear such heavy armor?" Maxi asked.

Kilik frowned. Maxi sighed and said he was sorry for making that comment.

-0-

Siegfried opened up his eyes slowly and saw that he was in a tent lying on a bed, with a bandage on his arm and head.

"You were kind of heavy with all that armor on." Maxi said.

Siegfried just stared at Maxi.

"Your lucky to be alive, Siegfried…" Kilik said. "Soul Edge didn't get you, be thankful your recovering."

Siegfried groaned and griped the blanket tight.

"At what cause…Nightmare has probably taken her soul…or-"

"Who's she?" Kilik asked.

"Marisa, she was a female warrior in azure armor, I helped her out of soul edge's grasp...but I don't know if she made it out okay." Siegfried explained.

"She has to be pretty lucky to survive Nightmare's attacks, I'm sure she's okay, as long as she can defend herself."

Siegfried shook his head. "Sophitia had wounded her badly…and I want to put an end to this nightmare and see if she's alright."

Maxi laughed a little, that caught Siegfried's attendtion by surprise.

"Well, seems to like to me Siegfried, you like her." Maxi said with a grin.

Siegfried blinked in confusion and growled. "What makes you say that!" He said, keeping a firm face.

"Well…You seem to be so worried about her safety and hoping that Nightmare didn't kill her…soooo! You DO like her!"

Siegfried had a sign of blush appear across his face and got angry and stormed out of the tent.

Kilik looked at maxi and shook his head, not believing on what he just did to make Siegfried angry.

Kilik walked after Siegfried, leaving maxi in the tent.

"Siegfried!" Kilik called running to catch up with him.

Siegfried stopped in place and remained silent.

"Look, on what Maxi said back there…he was just messing with you-"

"He might be right…" Siegfried said, coldly and unsure.

"But if your planning to go back to save her…your going to get hurt even more, you need time to recover." Kilik told Siegfried.

Siegfried didn't even notice his condition, until he saw his own reflection, showing his bandaged up arm and forehead in the lake, he lowered his head.

"Now come back to the tent, Xianghua has food for us." Kilik said.

Siegfried looked up at him and then stared to the sky as he saw birds flying towards the dark cloudy skies.

-0-

Night had struck and a loud rumble of thunder had made its way towards the village where Siegfried and the others camped.

Siegfried stood by the front door of the tent, hearing the running rain drops hit the tent.

Xianghua stretched with a yawn. "Ohh…its boring staying here in this tent, when there nothing to do."

"Well, if you hate it, then why not you go outside?" Maxi said.

Xianghua sticked her tongue out at maxi and got up to go outside to feel the rain run off her skin.

Kilik drank his tea and saw that Siegfried had something on his mind.

Siegfried stared at rain drops falling down making a muddy puddle filled with mud and rocks. He stepped outside and could hear the thunder's loud bang. Thinking of his friend who he had met, could he have feelings for her? That left his mind shrouded in darkness.

He then walked towards Xianghua, to ask her something, but something caught his attendtion before he could tell Xianghua.

"Xianghua…go back to the tent and get Kilik and Maxi…" Siegfried said, while he pulled out soul calibur.

She nodded and ran towards the tent.

Siegfried waited in the rain holding his sword.

Maxi wonder what was Siegfried thinking, until he heard someone coming.

Siegfried could hear the wailing souls cry out while a huge army had appeared.

The army had ran past Siegfried and the others. "What the heck was that…" Maxi asked.

"They might have encounter Nightmare!" Kilik said.

Siegfried ran towards the direction where all the armies had went.

-0-

Each army soldier seemed to be falling down by each slash.

Nightmare was enjoying the fresh kills he had for his sword to feast on.

Siegfried, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi saw from the hill top, the azure knight striking down each swordsman.

"They need our, help!" Xianghua said pulling out her sword. Kilik and Maxi had joined in.

Nightmare grabbed a man off his horse and punched the soldier down hard with his deformed hand breaking the man's ribcage and slashing the Horse's neck.

Siegfried ran towards Nightmare but was blocked off by Astaroth's giant axe.

He glared at Astaroth and clashed his weapon with the golem.

-0-

Kilik slammed his staff into Nightmare's shoulder, and Nightmare growled in anger and threw Kilik to the side.

Kilik landed hard on his stomach and quickly got up to block nightmare's stab attack.

Xianghua and Maxi both assisted Kilik in attacking Nightmare.

Then Xianghua got kicked aside by, Tira. Tira let out a laugh and jumped towards Xianghua.

Maxi and Kilik both dodged nightmare's low swing and both stabbed Nightmare in the chest.

But their weapons seemed to go through him. Nightmare laughed a sinter laugh once more and blasted the two warriors aside with soul edge's blazing energy.

The last of the surviving army soldiers, didn't make it back to safety from the knight's wrath, because Sophitia was killing the rest of the soldiers off.

Siegfried knocked Astaroth back and ran towards Nightmare, but Astaroth grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the ground.

Siegfried was dangling from Astaroth's grip and slashed Astaroth's legs to break himself free.

Astaroth released Siegfried and fell to the ground yelling in pain.

Siegfried turned around and ran towards nightmare. Nightmare was charging up his power so he could finish off Kilik and Maxi.

Nightmare then howled in pain and saw that Siegfried was back and he growled.

"I thought…I destroyed you! But looks like I missed your soul, Siegfried." Nightmare said with a snarl.

Siegfried leered. "Where is she, Nightmare?"

Nightmare just swung his sword breaking a dead soldier's body in two, as Siegfried moved out of the way.

Nightmare didn't respond, but kept on slashing at Siegfried.

Siegfried braced himself from soul edge's hard impact. And struggled. But he kept on asking the azure knight.

Nightmare then sneered and punched Siegfried in the stomach. Siegfried gasped and yelled in pain.

Nightmare kicked Siegfried down and got his sword ready for another stab, but then it was blocked off by a scythe.

Nightmare looked surprised and got held down by dead soldier's souls.

Tira and Sophitia were in the same state as well.

Siegfried looked up and saw that Zasalamel had appeared.

"There's no time for questions…" Zasalamel said and used his dark magic to warp Siegfried and the others to safety.

Nightmare got up and roared in fury, seeing that his prey had escaped, from the man with the scythe who he remembered bringing Nightmare to life. But he soon clam down, once he felt, that he can become stronger. He called forth his servants and bodyguard and they vanished from the area where all the dead armies lay.

-0-

Siegfried was frustrated to see that Nightmare didn't answer his question, he grabbed his face to take off the bandage off of his forehead.

"Thanks for saving us." Kilik said with a smile.

"Consider this as a helping of my gratitude…but I only want the sword of light to stop the evil, sword…but next time we meet, will be enemies." Zasalamel told Kilik.

"So, after all these years, you need both swords?" Maxi asked.

"Yes…I need them both. I need them for my own reasons, which I shall not tell."

Siegfried stared at Zasalamel with wonder, knowing that he could turn his back against everyone.

He walked towards the doorway and waited for someone to stop him from going.

"Siegfried, Nightmare is going to destroy you, we need a plan to think through first before going to his lair." Kilik said.

"Since when do you guys worry about me or any of the others who have been slain by Nightmare's blade?" Siegfried said turning around to face everyone.

Kilik never thought of that.

"Man…your really streamed up aren't you?" Maxi said, scratching his head.

Siegfried knew that maxi was right and laid his head against his arm while he leaned against the door, sighing.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER:

Marisa sat inside a dungeon, behind bars, very little light was lighting up the cold damp room. She looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile, her hands were cuffed as were her legs.

She then heard someone coming her way, she looked only to see someone being dragged by the shirt collar and tossed into the cell room across from Marisa's cell.

Astaroth walked towards the door and closed it. Marisa looked to the other cell, where a boy with a green bandana around his head. It was Yun-Seong.

Yun-Seong groaned and rubbed his ankles from the chains.

"What are you in here for?" Marisa asked, Yun-Seong.

Yun-Seong looked across from his cell and asked Marisa the same question.

"I was going to grab Soul Edge, but I was caught." Yun-Seong said. "What about you?"

"I really have no idea why I'm down here…I haven't done anything wrong." Marisa said.

"Well, that's no fun." Yun-Seong said. "You shouldn't be down here."

Marisa thought that he was right. "Marisa is my name." She said.

"Yun-Seong." he said in reply.

Then the door opened up, and they could hear Nightmare's footsteps and deep growls, while he walked towards the cells.

Marisa looked up and saw nightmare close to her cell and Yun-Seong's.

"I hope you two enjoy your stay." He said looking at his two prisoners with a demonic chuckle.

He then leaned in towards Marisa's cell and touched her face with his normal hand. Marisa had a chill go down her spine as she heard Nightmare's breath draw close while she closed her eyes tight with fear, and feeling his sharp fingers tips stroke her whole lower jaw. She trembled with fear. Nightmare continued to stroke her face to hear her fear towards him. He then took her long hair and somehow absorbed her scent and let in sink into his soul before continuing.

She then opened her eyes slowly and looked straight at his face and he held her hair in his grasp feeling it, before releasing it and turned around to leave.

He glared at Yun-Seong and left the room. The door across the room made a huge clang while it closed shut.

Yun-Seong looked towards Marisa with a confusing look.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Marisa shook her head slowly. "I don't know…"

Yun-Seong thought it was awkward and weird to see that Nightmare was sort of flirting with her, in a strange way.

"I hope we can get out of here." Marisa said, lowering her head, still feeling Nightmare's grip around her lower jaw.

"Yeah…me too." Yun-Seong said.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: OwO…wow…that was interesting to see that weird moment between nightmare and me. XD well looks like I'm not alone, since Yun-Seong was captured, I hope that we will be saved from someone, like Cassandra or Talim or no one. But I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story and want more, well please leave a review and tell me what should happen next. Okay! ^^ **


	3. The Terror's Feelings

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin. FYI! I made this before I got my soul calibur 4 game, I have to say, I know its not correct, but I'll keep some advice in mind, but I STILL need to get the system, but this story is getting good right?  
><strong>

**This is also a love tangle too.**

**Chapter 3: The terror's feelings**

Yun-Seong felt like its been forever, even though he's only been inside the cell room for like 20 minutes.

"Are we like going to die of starvation and no water until we are nothing but skin and bones?" Yun-Seong said, looking up at the damp ceiling then to Marisa.

Marisa couldn't speak up, she was scared, frighten and remembering Nightmare's strange growls at her, while he stroked her.

"Marisa?" Yun-Seong said noticing that her mind was off in another place.

"Huh?" Marisa said, as she snapped out of it and stared at Yun-Seong. "What did you say?"

"You think, were going to die slowly with no food or water?"

Marisa went into thought and then looked up. "I'm not sure…but I don't want to find out."

Yun-Seong sighed.

-0-

NIGHT:

Siegfried looked out the window and saw a lighting bolt struck the ground. Siegfried turned around only to see that everyone was gearing up with supplies and extra weapons.

Zasalamel walked beside Siegfried to give him advice, since Siegfried was thinking of his friend. "Don't let your emotions get in the way…it will only make you an easy target for your enemies to kill you."

Siegfried took a deep breath and was frustrated, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Love is an emotion we all don't understand, use your mind for once, your friend is safe." Zasalamel said.

Siegfried's eyes had widen and he glared at him. "Are you sure? How can you know she's safe? She's probably dead and Nightmare will have his fill!" "How do you know she's alright?" He said glaring.

"Siegfried…your mind is being shrouded in darkness, which you want to over come and end its existence…I say, forget about your feelings for her, and deal with the war inside your soul that's making you suffer even more."

Siegfried didn't want to hear anymore of it, he wanted to go alone to fight the demon and save his friend, even if it meant death. He knew he couldn't hide his emotion for her any longer, some how he didn't want anyone to know, but he loved her, and he wanted to keep her safe from his past that will harm her badly and he doesn't want that to happen.

"I know she's safe…because I can sense it." Zasalamel said with a grin, glowing with green energy.

"I don't believe you…I'm going to fight this fight alone!" Siegfried said as he walked past Zasalamel, not closing the door while the rain continued to fall and left.

Zasalamel watched Siegfried leave and leered a bit. "you know your only going to end up dead…" he said quietly and then turn his head slowly to check the others.

"We'll start tomorrow morning, once the rain clears." Kilik said. Maxi then noticed that Siegfried wasn't in the cabin.

Zasalamel looked a bit displeased. "Your Friend left, already."

"What!" maxi said looking shocked.

"He says he wants to fight this battle alone…"

Kilik couldn't believe it, that Siegfried started without them. He sighed and looked up at Zasalamel.

"Where is he heading?" Kilik asked Zasalamel looking determined.

"To face his fate, and die." Zasalamel said while he's left eye glowed, while he stared down Kilik.

Kilik headed outside. "Kilik! Wait up!" Maxi and Xianghua shouted running after him.

"Lets start the journey tomorrow, like you said." Maxi said placing his hand on Kilik's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we can all catch a cold in this rainy weather." Xianghua pointed out.

Kilik nodded and headed back for the cabin, but it seemed like Zasalamel had been waiting.

"I bid you all farewell…" Zasalamel said turning his head slowly with a grin and vanished into a burst of green light.

"Well, we leave before sunrise." Kilik said. Maxi and Xianghua both nodded.

-0-

Siegfried battle his way through the rising winds that tried to push him back, the rain becoming thicker as the ground became muddy and wet. Siegfried was soaking wet, but nothing mattered, all that matter was reaching the Ostrheinsburg Chapel, defeating Nightmare and getting Marisa out of there. He tripped down to the ground and saw that a ghoul was trying to drag him down. He kicked the ghoul in the face and slashed its vine like hands with his sword and pulled himself up towards the fallen log that fell, making a bridge and used the branches to pull himself up and walk past the log and walked forward.

-0-

MORNING DUSK:

He then made his way towards the Silk Road Ruins when the sun was barely coming into the scene and didn't stop to rest, even though his body was tired, since he hadn't stop to rest. He dragged himself even deeper into Silk Road Ruin, still soaked from the heavy rain showers and felt the sand blow through his armor. He stopped in place as a Lizardman guard noticed him. It roared and got into battle, by pulling out its sword and shield.

Siegfried leered and stared at the warrior and pulled out his sword to fight it.

They both stared at one another before charging at each other. Siegfried made the first move and slashed and stood crouching while the Lizardman warrior fell forward and remained stiff and silent.

Without turning around to see the warrior's defeat, Siegfried continued onward.

-0-

Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua left the cabin to search for Siegfried while, in search for any clues of Nightmare's whereabouts on attacking any nearby villages. They had found a trail that Siegfried had past through, and went towards the direction, but they were soon blocked off by a man with a long sword.

Raphael looked up and saw Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi appear. He chuckled and smiled. 'Well, what a surprise to run into you three here."

Kilik stepped forward. "We don't want to cause any problems with you, why not you let us pass."

Raphael pointed his sword at Kilik's face, and sneered. "Don't think I'm letting you pass so easily, I might as well enjoy, killing you or making you Amy's pet or my henchmen."

Kilik gritted his teeth while he leered at Raphael and pulled out his weapon.

They both charged at each other, and Raphael jumped back to avoid Kilik's staff stab attack. Kilik quickly turned around and blocked Raphael's stab.

Raphael began to increase his attack speed and began to jab his sword extremely fast, it pierced Kilik in his chest and arms with a few cuts and stabs. Kilik yelled in pain and held his staff a it weakly from the stinging pain from the sword, while Raphael laughed continuing his fast strikes to make Kilik very weak.

Maxi jumped in and hit Raphael in the chin with his weapons. Raphael slid across the floor with his feet and glared and started to block himself from Xianghua's swift swings from her spinning blade.

Raphael jumped back and stood on the edge of the bridge and leaped forward slashing his cape towards Xianghua, blinding her and he kicked her back.

Xianghua then saw Raphael's insane glare and rolled to the side avoiding the deep stab Raphael had made. Raphael then got his sword stuck and Xianghua got up quickly and hit Raphael in the head with her blade's hilt.

He glared and swung his hand, grabbing her arm and slashed off a bit of her outfit, she cringed from the cut and got kicked down again. Raphael then placed his foot down on her neck and pulled out his sword and aimed it for her eye.

"Hahaha! I win!" He said smirking. Kilik then flipped forward and kicked Raphael aside and made him slip towards the bridge's edge.

Raphael hang from the ledged and could see sharp pillars of rocks down at the pit. He hung onto the edge as it was steep he was trying to pull himself up. But he kept on slipping.

Maxi then kicked Raphael's sword and Raphael tried to reach for it, but it fell into the black abyss. He looked up with anger and his grip had loosen and he off the edge.

"Is he dead?" Maxi asked Kilik while looking down at the dark deep cliff.

"He has to be lucky to survive a fall like that." Kilik said. "Come on, lets go find Siegfried."

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER:

Marisa then saw Astaroth appear before her cell.

"The master wants to see you, Prisoner!" Astaroth said in his booming voice. He opened the door and grabbed her chains and she was dragged across the floor.

Yun-Seong watched Astaroth drag Marisa's body and then hearing the door slam shut. He lowered his head, in defeat.

-0-

Marisa was being carried upstairs towards Nightmare's chamber.

He then opened the door and unloosen her chains. Marisa noticed the room was dark, the only thing she could hear was Nightmare's growls.

She was then gripped by the throat, by Tira's ring. "your lucky to be alive, girl… I don't like you." Tira said in a unpleasant tone "But next time, I'll cut your heart out, once I see you again!"

Marisa was then released and left alone, she then saw Nightmare's red glowing eyes and his chest core glowing through the darkness.

"Come closer…" Nightmare said in his deep demonic voice as he looked up at her while he growled.

Marisa walked towards him slowly and was starting to shake with fear.

"W-what do you want?" Marisa asked with fear. Nightmare chuckled a sinister chuckle.

Marisa stopped in place as Nightmare rose up from his throne and stood right in front of her.

She then looked straight into his red beaming eyes. Nightmare then walked towards her a bit fast and closer pushing her to the wall. He grabbed her face, making her head lean back and checking her neck before examining her face. Marisa was gasping in fear hearing his growls. Her breath began to grow a bit fast. Nightmare seemed to be enjoying her gasps of fear.

Then something had strike him, like a lighting blot. He had never felt this strange feeling before, he then grabbed his face before turning to Marisa and pulled her close to him in a strong force, she flew forward and landed in his grasp, in a locked position.

Marisa then noticed that something had overcame Nightmare. He then lean in close, slightly pressing his body against her, making her lean back, while her chest pop up towards his, and he gazing into her eyes. He then growled that made marisa freeze and he slowly ran his hand around her face and leaned in towards her ear and told her something. Marisa could feel Nightmare's body so close to her body she was starting to feel that her defenses were starting to drop, and it was making her feel very weak. Nightmare could feel her body was starting to weaken, and if her body was weaken enough, she couldn't do a thing to defend herself.

He then grabbed her arm, and it began to shake and loosen its tightness to more Nightmare held it, and she had a red streak appear on her face, she felt like she was going to faint, but also was waiting to see what he was going to do she was tense and nervous, but his body was making her feel the need to let him do anything to her as the tension began to drop.

Nightmare then released her and she sat on the ground and passed out from feeling weak. Nightmare looked down at her body and he could feel her blood run through his soul, he then ordered, Astaroth to take her away. He sat back on his throne and grabbed his head, asking himself, what was going on with him, once he and Marisa had made contact.

-0-

Siegfried continued onward fighting down any wild enemies that came his way by sea.

He then could see that he was coming closer to getting to marisa. But his body had collapsed and he tried to stay awake, but his body was worn out. He then couldn't move and his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

He then began to dream, but the dream was a nightmare. Siegfried was running towards the chapel towards Nightmare's chamber, then he could see Marisa was tapped in a corner and Nightmare walking towards her. Siegfried shouted out her name and ran towards her, but they seem to be far away. Then Nightmare stabbed marisa in the chest and marisa fell back. Nightmare began to roar in victory, Siegfried yelled out no and ran towards Nightmare and slashed him, he then held marisa in his arms and yelled in pain seeing that he was too late and she was dead.

Siegfried then woke up, from the nightmare and was sweating. He then looked up at the sky and saw it was dark and cloudy, he looked at his right arm remembering that Nightmare was created from him, he saw that he had a tear fall down from his cheek. He then got up angry at himself and remembered on what Zasalamel had told him, but he can't forget her, because she meant a lot to him and he got back up to set sail, towards the dark rocks that lead to a high rough sea water.

"I'm coming…" He said, to himself as he drove onward driving the boat towards the rushing seas.

-0-

Kilik and the rest continued to track Siegfried's trail, only to find out that he had past through the silk road ruins to Greece and found themselves encountering Sophitia's sister Cassandra.

"Cassandra, have you seen Siegfried?" Kilik asked. Cassandra looked up with sorrow and anger, she stared at Kilik.

"Well, I saw him pass Greece to get to Ostrheinsburg, he didn't even tell me if my sister was alright, but I'm coming with you, to get to Siegfried and find out on what has happen to my sister." Cassandra said.

"So, your coming along huh?" Maxi said. Cassandra nodded.

They all got a boat and sailed out to sea, to find Siegfried's boat, since Cassandra told the others that Siegfried had left from Greece to set sail to get to Ostrheinsburg.

"So, Siegfried fought my sister, is she okay?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not sure, once we find Siegfried you can ask him, alright." Kilik said.

-0-

Meanwhile:

Zasalamel watched everyone from afar and then warped to get to Siegfried.

Siegfried was fighting the heavy waves from the raging sea and then saw Zasalamel stand before him.

"What are you doing here?" Siegfried said with a growl.

"I'm impressed that you've made it this far…not bad at all." Zasalamel said. "But I cannot allow you to witness your glorious moment with the one you have feelings for."

Siegfried pulled out his sword with anger. "Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted and blasted soul calibur's energy that made ice appear making Zasalamel block himself from the crystal's sharp thorns that stuck out in the boat.

"I want to see have you overcame your fear…" Zasalamel said clashing blades with Siegfried.

Siegfried and Zasalamel jumped back and stared at each other. They both stood standing looking to see who would move first.

Siegfried ran towards Zasalamel, and Zasalamel did the same, they both ran in for a clash.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Aww well, what do you know, a cliffhanger. XD well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one and boy the scene with Nightmare and me had gave me the chills, lol. And I want to thank my viewers for reading this story, but please be a pal and leave a good comment for me. :3 The next chapter will be intense and epic, since a villain will soon reawaken, for those who played soul calibur series should get the boss that is in this game series which I'm writing this on, starts with a "A" . lol those who get it right will get a free hug from me. Keep on rooting for this story and help me make it the best. Thank you! ^^ **


	4. Immortal soul

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin. hmmm..i'm wondering if this story is getting good or not?  
><strong>

**This is also a love tangle too. Well I don't own, Coul he belongs to my friend, VikingOfZant. **

**Chapter 4: Immortal Soul**

Siegfried and Zasalamel began to clash their weapons, slashing each other, hearing their weapons clash constantly. Siegfried got his weapon stuck between Zasalamel's and leered at the man.

They both began to push each other, their strength was at the same level, the waves of the ocean was starting to get rougher.

Siegfried then kicked Zasalamel in his stomach hard and ran towards the ship to change its course. But Zasalamel got up and grabbed Siegfried by his neck with his scythe. Siegfried began to choke from the blade trying to pull him down. Siegfried then saw Zasalamel ready to stab him with his weapon. "your end is here…" Zasalamel said ready to draw his scythe ready to cut Siegfried's throat. Then he stopped.

Zasalamel fell to his knees and fell forward, knocked out. Siegfried got up quickly and saw a young male in armor, his armor looked like Siegfried mixed with the azure knight, Nightmare.

Before Siegfried could say anything, the boy interrupted him.

"Draw your sword and show me your strength, wielder of the soul sword!" Said Coul pulling out his weapon.

Siegfried leered, knowing that Marisa could be dead for all he known, but he has no other choice but to fight, if he won, he will try to get to Nightmare and kill him.

He dashed towards the young male warrior with lighting speed. Coul blocked Siegfried's quick attack sword slash and went in and went for a stab. But Siegfried jumped back and began to focus his soul charge and critical finish move.

Coul noticed Siegfried's voice was beginning to get fiercer. Siegfried's eyes became shrouded in blue light, his pupils were white, and he yelled out a battle cry and slammed soul calibur down to the ship again, transforming the ship into a ice pillar. Coul was touched barely from the rising icicle spikes and tried his best to avoid the bigger sharp crystals. Siegfried continued the attack once more. It was making the ship feel cold and heavy, Coul then ran towards Siegfried and clashed his sword with Siegfried's.

Siegfried's eyes were still blue as he glared at Coul.

"Stop it, I've seen your strength…" Coul said. But Siegfried was still angry.

"Listen to me, if we go on any longer, we al will be drowning…stop, I came to save my sister."

Siegfried soon came to his senses and clutched his head as it ached. "I-I couldn't control, Soul Calibur's power…its just…I can hold these feelings back for her any longer."

Coul seemed to have understood, Siegfried's misguided mind and bowed in respect and saw that Zasalamel 's body was still on board, and saw that they were getting close to land, near Japan.

"Coul is thy name." Coul said.

Siegfried nodded. "Siegfried… I came to settle things with Nightmare and save, Marisa."

"Marisa? I'm worried for her, she's my sister…I want to see that she is alright." Coul said in reply to Siegfried's mission.

They soon landed in Japan and saw that there was a war going on in the city.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER:

Down in the deepest depths of the black abyss of the chapel, lied a strange frozen body. Algol's body laid lifeless on the broken throne he once dwelt in. Suddenly a jolt of blue energy from the spirit ghost of soul calibur had jolted his body, a orange light had shined down his body while the ceiling was cracked open from the lighting.

Algol's eyes had opened up wide and he let out a scream, a scream as if waking up from death itself. He soon saw that he had been reawaken. He looked around and saw that the sword of light has called him to be the hero once more and put an end to soul edge's existence. He got up and saw a flash of Nightmare. He growled and stomped the throne apart.

"I should be sitting on the throne, ruling over those who chose to challenge me!" He said, glaring at the strange flash he had witnessed. He looked up and saw the cloudy sky flashing with thunder and used his powers to go up to the top. He saw that he was a few feet away from the chapel's door. He sneered and walked towards the door, hoping to see the so called king of fearless souls. He was soon stopped, seeing that he was still weak from the last fight with his brother, who had been under soul edge's control, he took a deep breath and ascended to the skies, in search for the spirit sword that is held by its chosen one and also search for souls to absorb to regain his power.

-0-

Marisa soon woke up from her strange interaction from Nightmare. Yun-Seong was glad to see she was still breathing.

"You okay?" Yun-Seong asked. Marisa turned her head, and felt like her soul was being nearly sucked dry.

"….I feel sick to my stomach." She said moaning slightly in pain and threw up thick water while coughing.

"Whatever that knight did to you…it made you feel sick." Yun-Seong said looking away a bit so he wouldn't see her throw up.

"Yun-Seong…tell me…am I going to be Nightmare's servant?" Marisa asked feeling very weak.

"Well, from I can gather, Nightmare is slowly absorbing your soul, harming you is more like it, than making you his servant." he said in response.

Marisa then curled up into a ball. "N-No…How can this be?" she muttered to herself.

"But I think I have a plan to get us out of here." Yun-Seong said.

"Really?" Marisa said as her voice was starting to thin out from her soul being weak, but she stared at Yun-Seong.

Yun-Seong pulled out his sword and slashed his chains to break himself out. He soon got up and took a pin out of his hair and unlocked the cell door he was trapped in.

"Okay, now its your turn to be free." Yun-Seong said walking towards her door.

Marisa then froze in fear. Yun-Seong didn't notice Nightmare creeping up behind him. Yun-Seong then heard Nightmare's growling voice and turned his head slowly with fear.

He then felt his head get pressed against by Nightmare's deformed hand and get lifted up. He began to struggle in Nightmare's grip.

Nightmare began to squeeze harder and harder. He then burst into to a sinister chuckle.

Marisa watched in horror as Nightmare had devoured Yun-Seong's soul and nothing was left of him.

Nightmare released Yun-Seong's black ashes on what had remained of him.

He walked up towards her cell, making her stare at him. He then chuckled and stroked her lower jaw once again. Marisa could hear his strange breathing, and it made her tremble.

"I don't know what this feeling, is…but it feels inhuman…" he said looking at her.

Marisa felt like gagging, since her soul felt weak hearing his voice echo through her ears.

"Soon, you will enjoy these moments, my servant."

Marisa gasped in her mind. "Servant?" she said.

"Yes…" Nightmare said. "You will enjoy this, in time. Once the time is ripe…you shall become apart of me."

Marisa eyes had widen. She then stood up and waited for him to open the door. He opened it, slightly.

She then threw herself into his arms, and she placed his deformed arm to her waist and grabbed his normal hand to her face. He stroked her face, slowly.

She then looked at him and closed her eyes slowly. "If you are going to devoured my soul…then do it…" she said.

Nightmare stared at her, and griped her waist a little tightly, with his deformed hand, he then raised her head with his normal hand and looked at her face.

"Your soul shall become my nourishment, for now I shall not forget this emotion, that I'm going through…But once that day comes, I shall kill you with my own hands." He said in an evil grin. He then leaned in closer towards her hair and inhaled the scent once more, and it seemed to please him.

He then turned his head and saw a flash of Siegfried and chuckled.

"So…this feeling…it feels rather strange, but it seems like I'm absorbing these feelings for you, but it won't matter, because…" He then pinned marisa to the ground, while she laid on her back, struggling as he felt Nightmare's claws digging into her wrists. She gritted her teeth, and had to open her mouth, to let out a small cry of pain.

Nightmare dig a little deeper. He then lean in close to her neck. "I can feel your cry for power, I can spare your life, and you shall have that power, Marisa…but you don't want it, so I shall kill you slowly…" He said laughing slowly as strange snaking up stretch marks of soul edge began to invade her body, making her armor look strange. Marisa was starting to scream in pain, as she could feel nightmare's strange power go into her. She screamed even louder, as the pain grew worse.

Nightmare's body was charging up with a strange purple aurora and his eyes glowed red. Marisa couldn't open her eyes, because Nightmare's eyes were beaming straight for her face.

Marisa continued to scream. Nightmare was enjoying her screaming, he wanted to hear more of it.

She was soon starting to feel strange and felt like passing out, everything was starting to dim out for her. She could still feel Nightmare's soul edge vines continue up her entire body.

Blood began to drip slowly out from her mouth, as her eyes were going into some strange spell. Her eyes became hallow, and black. Her body was changing into a dead gray color. She moaned, feeling Nightmare's power, take over her nervous system.

-0-

Coul fell to his knees and could feel the pain, Marisa was going through. He quickly head for the mountains and Siegfried followed.

-0-

They soon headed towards the tower.

Marisa's body was being corrupted with soul edge's vines, wrapping around her body.

Nightmare closed his eyes feeling Marisa's power go inside his body, he was somehow sucking her body and spirit into him.

Siegfried 's sword then guided him towards the cell room.

"NIGHTMARE!" Siegfried shouted. Nightmare then opened his eyes and somehow he made a strange high pitch screeching sound, as he had sharp teeth appear as he saw Siegfried.

Coul jumped in and saw soul edge was growing itself into his sister, he started to slash the huge thick vines apart, to free her.

Siegfried ran towards Nightmare "Get your hideous hands out of her!" he shouted with rage.

Nightmare's form was looking different. He was trying to form, soul Edge complete and make his body complete as well.

Coul tried to wake his sister up, but her soul seem to be very weak.

Siegfried saw on what Nightmare had done to her, and he was filled with so much rage, Soul Calibur began to glow red and was starting to crack, from all the nativity.

Nightmare roared with anger and clashed with Siegfried. The two souls were fiercely entangled.

Each time they clashed, it unleashed huge wave impacts. Siegfried wanted Nightmare dead, and continued to attack him more and more, until he wanted to see nightmare was starting to break. Nightmare then grabbed Siegfried by the neck and blasted his face with soul edge energy.

Siegfried's face was starting to burn, but it didn't matter. He then kicked Nightmare hard in the face. Coul could see, that nightmare was harvesting his sister's power and ran towards Nightmare to release her power.

Siegfried's right eye where his scar was, had been badly wounded, from the soul edge blast. It was bleeding red.

Nightmare quickly got up and shot a blast of darkness at Siegfried's chest. Siegfried flew back and landed hard on the ground.

Nightmare walked towards him. "I am immortal!" he said in his demonic voice, kicking Siegfried hard.

Siegfried's anger was growing more and more powerful, while soul calibur was suffering from Siegfried's anger of darkness.

"DIE NIGHTMARE!" Siegfried yelled and stabbed Nightmare in the chest, but it seemed to deflect.

Nightmare chuckled and punched Siegfried hard on the back of his head.

Coul jumped towards nightmare and stabbed him in his core. Nightmare howled in pain and threw Coul aside.

Siegfried got up and ran towards Nightmare. Nightmare then made a huge blast of fire appear blinding everyone who saw it.

Siegfried and Coul saw that Nightmare had vanished from battle.

Coul looked at Siegfried and he fell to his knees, dropping soul calibur. Soul calibur was smoking from the rage Siegfried had done.

Marisa soon opened her eyes, and still looked hallow.

Siegfried turned his head towards Coul and marisa and walked towards their direction.

Siegfried bent down to check on Marisa's pulse, to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Marisa's eyes opened up and they appear to be under soul edge's power, Siegfried looked at soul calibur and remember on what Kilik had taught him about purifying those who were corrupted.

Coul watched as the blue light covered his sister, and marisa fell forward, Siegfried caught her, and stroked her hair out of her face, and closed his eyes before opening them.

"Coul, lets get out of here." Siegfried said.

"Right." Coul said nodding.

Siegfried carried marisa in his arms while they headed for the door way, but they were stopped by Astaroth and Sophitia.

"Your not going anywhere." Sophitia said.

"I'll strangle the life out of you, piney souls!" Astaroth said, getting ready to battle.

Siegfried leered and couldn't pull out his sword, but he was carrying marisa in his arms.

Coul stood in front of Siegfried. "Siegfried, try and find an exist while I keep these two busy."

Siegfried, looked at Coul with confusion, but nodded and ran to find an exist while he carried, marisa in his arms.

Coul stared at the two servants of soul edge and ran towards them. Sophitia jumped in the air with her blazing sword, ready to slash Coul, but Coul was smart and moved out of the way. Astaroth took the hit for him.

Astaroth got up and swung his huge axe down, making a small earthquake.

-0-

Siegfried ran down the hallway, until he was stopped by, Tira.

Tira got up slowly from her land and smirked at him. "Too, bad, soul edge can't get your soul, unless I kill you, first…haha." She said evilly jumping with glee.

Siegfried leered at her.

"Aww, looks like you're a softy for that girl." Tira said giggling.

Siegfried placed, marisa gently on the ground before turning around to face Tira and pulled out soul calibur.

"Enough with the games! Lets go!" Siegfried growled.

Tira smiled with excitement in her dark eyes and leaped forward, flipping under her ring hoop and kicking Siegfried off his feet.

Siegfried tripped and sat up quickly to block her attack. He tried to kick her, but she jumped back and ran forward swinging her blade.

Siegfried waited for the right time to strike and blocked her attack, and grabbed her, and knocked her down with his sword's hilt.

Tira got up and saw Siegfried's right eye that was red, from the blood vessel that burst when he fought Nightmare.

"So, you do have the master's eyes." Tira said, glaring slightly.

Siegfried flinched from that comment and ran towards Tira slamming her into the wall, pinning her down with his sword.

Tira struggled and smiled and kicked Siegfried in his sensitive spot, Siegfried cringed in pain and got kicked in the face.

He slid across the floor and got up slowly. Tira was about to finish him off, until she got swiped aside by someone.

Nightmare held Tira by her shirt caller. Tira was kicking her feet in the air, throwing a tantrum.

"Why did you do that! I wanted to rip his heart out!" She said.

Nightmare leered at her, and threw her like a doll, and she landed into some suits of armor, which hurt her badly.

Nightmare stared down at Siegfried and jumped down, making a huge impacted on the ground.

"You cannot run away from me…" Nightmare said walking towards Siegfried and marisa. Siegfried stood in front of her, leering at Nightmare, making sure he wouldn't touch her.

Nightmare quickly went in for a death blow, towards Siegfried.

**-end of chapter 4-**

**A/N: Wow…what a chapter, and boy, looks like the immortal hero is Siegfried! XD who would of thunk it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Well please leave a review! **


	5. Algol Unleashed

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin.**

**This is also a love tangle too. Well I don't own, Coul he belongs to my friend, VikingOfZant. **

Chapter 5: Algol Unleashed

Siegfried quickly blocked Nightmare's attack. But Nightmare grabbed Siegfried's face with his deformed arm and threw Siegfried back hard.

Siegfried flew into the wall, breaking into the other room and landed hard.

Nightmare then turned his head towards, Marisa and walked towards her weakened body. Siegfried quickly escaped from his prison of piled wood and stone, charging towards Nightmare, even his body was stinging in tremendous pain from the death blow.

Nightmare was tackled down and was stabbed in his right arm, with soul calibur.

Siegfried's eyes were the killers eyes he once had, when he was the azure knight.

Nightmare saw his original host's eyes and began to laugh. "Yes…become apart of me!" Nightmare said, as he quickly gripped Siegfried's neck.

Siegfried gasped and felt, Soul Edge's blazing evil energy to sink into Siegfried's mind.

He began to cringed and started to struggled, trying to fight off, Soul Edge's power, knowing it was trying to take over his clouded mind again.

Siegfried glared at Nightmare and kicked him hard. Nightmare flew back and landed on his stomach, he got up and roared. He dashed towards Siegfried, with his entire body glowing. Siegfried got ready for the knight's clash, but he was soon blocked off, by someone.

It seemed like Zasalamel had woken from his odd slumber.

Siegfried stared at Zasalamel.

Zasalamel turned his head to face Siegfried. "Once I defeat him, you're next." he said.

Siegfried wonder why did he save him, but that didn't matter he just got ready to fight anyway.

Nightmare and Zasalamel began to fight, and fought with the same power. Their clashes making small, shockwaves.

Siegfried ran towards, Nightmare and slashed nightmare's thick hide, but it only made the azure knight madder.

Zasalamel began to focus his soul energy, and blasted Nightmare with a ball of dark magic.

Nightmare growled and unleashed soul edge's energy, making the two warriors fall back.

Siegfried looked up and saw nightmare close to him. Nightmare stabbed, Siegfried's face a bit, leaving Siegfried a bleeding cut, across his cheek.

Nightmare punched Zasalamel hard in his stomach, breaking at least two ribs. Zasalamel then jabbed his scythe into Nightmare's arm, making the monster bleed, thick orange/red/black like blood.

Nightmare eyes glowed and he kicked Zasalamel hard and jumped towards the man. Zasalamel landed hard and then felt nightmare's heavy body on his chest. Nightmare began to press hard on Zasalamel's chest.

"It will take more than that to kill me." Zasalamel said, glaring at Nightmare, while blood began to appear.

Nightmare then stabbed him hard making a huge blaze of fire sprout out, killing Zasalamel.

He began to absorb Zasalamel's soul and turned towards Siegfried. He began to take huge steps and when in for a stab, but Siegfried blocked it, knocking Nightmare a bit for an opening.

Siegfried slashed his sword to the side, but nightmare grabbed it and threw, Siegfried.

Nightmare jumped once again in the air. Siegfried drew his sword, ready to slay his past.

But then a burst of energy had appeared before the two knights. Siegfried thought he saw his father again, but it might have been an illusion, but it was protecting him.

It whispered in his ears. Siegfried blinked and shook his head. "No, you can't be my father! Your just playing, mind games with me!"

He then turned his head towards, his friend and ran towards her. He picked her up and saw the light vanish from Nightmare's impact. Siegfried couldn't believe on what he had saw, but maybe it was his father, but as an energy of blue light, protecting him from the final attack Nightmare was going to use, killing him.

Nightmare lifted up his head and saw Siegfried with Marisa and began to walk towards him.

Siegfried leered at Nightmare and bean to run, so he could take his friend, to safety.

-0-

Coul slid to the ground, Making Astaroth fall back and stab the giant golem.

He turned towards Sophitia, getting ready to attack her.

Sophitia stared back and shot a blast of red energy from her sword and shield.

Coul jumped back and quickly countered the attack and knocked her back.

He then saw a familiar figure fly above the chapel.

"Algol…" He said in his mind and ran towards the direction Algol was heading towards.

-0-

Siegfried looked back and saw that Nightmare was right behind him. He was starting to get tired, but he tried to think of his friend's safety first.

Nightmare then unleashed soul edge's strange vines and it quickly restrained Siegfried and Marisa.

Siegfried began to squirm inside the Soul Edge's snaking grip and tried to moved his hands to move his sword, while Marisa lied passed out on his chest.

Nightmare walked towards them and his sword began to glow again.

"Everything in its path…unleashed your souls and give them to darkness!" Nightmare said.

Siegfried could feel the evil sword's ugly vines wrap more tighter around his body, hearing its slimy coil.

Cassandra appeared in a blink of an eye. Nightmare saw that Cassandra had freed his two hosts.

Siegfried fell to the side, holding his friend close. Marisa soon woke up and saw that she was in Siegfried's grasp and blushed. Siegfried saw that his friend was awake and stroked her face, and she did the same.

"I hate to break your tender moment, but help me out here!" Cassandra said, sort of trying not to get annoyed from the moment, while also blocking Nightmare's attacks.

Siegfried nodded and got up placing Marisa back on her feet and pulled out his sword out from the ground.

Nightmare was then lifted up by Algol and was taken to the top.

"Cassandra, Where's Kilik and the others." Siegfried asked.

Cassandra glared and lowered her head. "Algol, he took their souls, I at least survived the watery encounter."

She then stared at Siegfried. "Hey! Wait a second! How did you know I was with them?" she asked slightly looking at Siegfried with suspiciousness.

"Soul Calibur, showed me." He said.

Cassandra cocked her head to the side.

"Oh…okay?"

Marisa looked to the side before looking around trying to stop blushing.

"So, this like your girlfriend, Siegfried?" Cassandra said with a smile. Siegfried then froze with a blush across his face and tried to look firm.

"What! Cut that out! She's not-"

"Ohh, come on, you both were having your small tender moment, no need to hide it." Cassandra said.

Siegfried hung his head towards the ground in embarrassment.

Marisa then saw her brother appeared. "Coul!" she said.

Coul then turned his head and saw his sister. "Sis!" he said and they both ran towards each other and hugged.

Cassandra that that was cute and turned her head as if she saw something. Siegfried looked and he saw Sophitia walking weakly towards their direction. Tira was coming too.

"Sophitia…" Cassandra said and fell the her knees and seeing her sis be under soul edge's control.

Siegfried leered at soul edge's servants and focused to unleash his critical finish. But Cassandra looked and saw that Siegfried had already started it.

"Wait!" Cassandra said.

"Its too, late, your sister has been under soul edge's power for quite sometime now." Coul said.

Tira jumped over the huge ice pillars and went towards Siegfried. Sophitia blocked herself from the huge ice pillars that sprouted out from the ground. Siegfried swung the huge spiked up blade.

"This is end! Rah!" Siegfried said and swung the blue sword, hard. Sophitia got impaled and was pinned to the wall and she wailed in pain as the crystal began to freeze around her.

"Siegfried why did you do that?" Cassandra shouted, leering at him, with tears in her eyes. She ran towards her sister who was going to end up frozen for eternity.

"Cassandra!" Siegfried said. Tira then grabbed Marisa and placed her weapon around the girl's neck.

Coul was about to attack, but Tira held the blade close to his sister's neck. Tira made an evil sneering as she stared at the boys.

Siegfried still had soul calibur sword still spiked and he ordered Tira to release his friend.

Tira leered a bit, clutching the blade closer.

She then stroked Marisa's face while she stared at Siegfried and Coul.

"Where…where shall I cut you?" Tira said with glee. Siegfried's eyes had widen and he tackled Tira hard.

Tira's eyes had widen as she looked down and saw that the blade went straight through her. She threw up blood as she yelled in pain.

Coul went to his sister to see if she was alright, and then looked at Siegfried. Siegfried still had the blade stuck in her stomach and glared at her. Tira was gagging out her blood as she painfully placed her hands on the sharp blade that held her up. Siegfried then twisted the blade twice, Tira's blood splatter onto the floor. Tira's body fell forward and Siegfried threw Tira's dead body off his blade and soon realized the kill he had done, as soul calibur leaked with the killed victim's blood.

He wiped the blood off and looked at Coul and Marisa.

"well, she's dead." Coul said.

Cassandra began to try and break the ice that was consuming her sister. "No! I won't let this end for you sis!" Cassandra said, as she tried to break the ice from reaching any further.

Sophitia was cringing in pain as she felt the ice go into her wounds. "Cassandra! Let go!" Siegfried said.

A huge bright light appeared. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light.

The light faded. Siegfried couldn't believe on what his attack had done. Cassandra and Sophitia were both frozen. Siegfried noticed it was his fault and lowered his head in shame.

"Are they gone forever?" Marisa asked, as she could see the two sisters frozen in the ice pillar that made a shape that was like a flower but made of ice.

Siegfried looked at his hands as he saw that the two warriors were frozen by his blade. "We have to fight, Nightmare, who knows if he has becoming stronger."

Marisa placed her hand around Siegfried and Siegfried wrapped his around hers. The three warriors walked towards the big steps that lead to the tower of the chapel.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER:

Nightmare and Algol fought hard and brutal.

"Your no match for me!" Algol said as he floated in the air attacking Nightmare with the two soul swords.

Nightmare got up weakly, using Soul edge as a stand, while he got up and roared at Algol.

He clashed with Algol once more. But Algol grabbed Nightmare in the face, with his own soul edge hand.

Nightmare could feel his helmet starting to crack a bit. He wailed a strange cry while he struggled in Algol's grip. Algol let out a laugh. "Your no longer the mighty azure knight, because I now take the throne as the new terror!"

Siegfried, Coul and Marisa appear through the tower and saw Algol for the first time, as they saw nightmare was being beaten.

Nightmare then saw marisa and that somehow had triggered something. Algol turned his head and saw the warriors. "I shall crush him first before going in to get Soul Calibur."

He then turned his head towards nightmare his eyes had widen. "What!" Algol said. His soul edge arm was being absorbed into Nightmare and it blew off Algol's entire right arm. Algol grabbed on what was left of his arm and saw Nightmare had grew soul edge wings that glowed with yellow like light. Nightmare some how had obtained Soul Edge complete and used the same attack as Algol. Algol could feel his head starting to be pressed with darkness. He let out a scream and was knocked back.

Siegfried got into battle to face Nightmare once again. Algol then used Soul calibur energy to regenerate his lost arm and got ready to fight Nightmare.

"Algol, I'm going to defeat you and let see who can wield the two soul swords." Coul said.

Marisa pulled out her weapon and got into battle to fight along side Siegfried. Siegfried saw that his friend was slightly strong enough to fight.

-0-

Nightmare hovered in the air and swooped down to kill his target.

Siegfried ran towards Nightmare slashing off the azure knight's wings. Nightmare sailed down.

Algol was starting to regain his true power and unleashed it out on everyone. Siegfried saw the blast coming towards his direction, he ran towards marisa and guarded her as the blast came by and they were both on the ground, Nightmare got hit with the blast and wailed in pain.

Nightmare was barely standing, his armor was starting to fall apart. He was breathing weakly. Marisa opened her eyes as she looked up, at the so called supreme being, the creator of the two swords.

Coul got up from the shockwave and got his sword ready. Algol was grinning, feeling the rush of power that now flowed through his veins that he had been waiting for.

Nightmare eyes glowed and he jumped towards Algol.

The clash was soon going to begin between the knight and Algol.

Nightmare with force had jabbed his hand into Algol's stomach. Algol's eyes had widen as he felt the azure knight's hand go through his stomach. Nightmare then blasted soul edge's energy impulse. Algol then saw his body was burning inside and destroying his organs. He had to scream out loud as Nightmare was trying to absorb, the Soul of the evil sword.

Siegfried looked up and glared. He got up and went to go stab Nightmare.

"Siegfried!" Marisa said. Coul did the same in running towards Algol, Nightmare and Siegfried.

-End of chapter 5-

**A/N: wow…err...I hate it when my Ideas start to run out dry as I'm writing this chapter. Why! *cries* I am that bad as a writer! Well I guess this story only lived up to 6 chapters, what a waste of a good series as I wanted to do more. Well please leave a review and tell me how I did. **


	6. Algol Unleashed part 2

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin.**

**This is also a love tangle too. Well I don't own, Coul he belongs to my friend, VikingOfZant. Also, this could be a spine thriller. **

**Chapter 6: Algol Unleashed part 2  
><strong>

As the warriors clashed each other. Nightmare then unleashed his critical finish blast to knock everyone aside, and pull out Soul calibur out from his chest. He began to struggle while got up. Algol then floated in the air, while the wound still stayed fresh, he was breathing hard, trying to focus enough energy to regenerate and seal the wound. Nightmare then fell to one knee, soul edge was glowing hard, trying regain his energy.

Algol appeared before Nightmare and shot a tremendous blast of both powers of the soul swords. Nightmare wailed a strange cry as he body had started to dissolve and burst into pieces that burned his inside core with the blazing flames. Siegfried watched his past die and was shocked, Algol destroyed Soul edge.

Algol never felt so triumphant and he absorbed the terror's soul into him. Coul and Siegfried got ready to fight, Algol once again.

Marisa walked forward, but then began to hold her left side, as she still had a piece of the evil sword inside her. She began to cringed and held her sword very weak.

-0-

Algol shot a long laser towards the two male warriors. Siegfried and Coul did their best to dodge the attack, Siegfried ran towards Algol and jumped into the air to slash him down, but Algol moved quickly and grabbed Siegfried's head and tossed him hard to the ground.

Coul glared and shot his sword into Algol's glowing seal up wound. He then punched Algol as hard as he could, but it hurt, since Algol was powerful.

Siegfried had enough time to pull himself up, and caught his breath. He looked up at Algol with anger, knowing that if Algol lives, the evil sword will return once again, and he couldn't let that happen, not with his friend in danger.

Marisa got up, dragging herself weakly, trying to fight off the darkness's evil energy, pouring out from her body. She then looked up at Algol and leered. She ran towards, Algol and jumped at him with her weapon, that was slowly being transformed into what could have been soul edge.

Coul turned his head, and saw his sister glowing with evil energy. "Sis!" He said. Siegfried saw his friend, going towards Algol, he shouted out her name.

Algol, turned his head towards the girl and grabbed her with his soul edge hand. He grinned, and was going to crush her.

But then all a sudden a blast of strange energy shot, Algol back. He slid across the arena, shaking his head in confusion, as he seemed to have been shaking off the strange attack. Marisa stared at Algol with a death-glare and slashed Algol hard. Algol, then felt that Soul Edge's energy was flowing inside her, he leered at her and punched her hard. Her mouth and eyes had widen, as everything flash to white for her, blood sprouted out from her mouth.

Algol had stabbed her hard, in the stomach, releasing the metal, soul edge fragment, covered in her own blood. Siegfried's eyes had widen, with shock and rage.

Coul did the same. Marisa flew back towards the strange spiked pillar and landed hard on the ground, and could barely move.

Algol folded his arms, as he looked down at the two warriors. Siegfried lowered his head, closing his eyes before reopening them.

"I cannot allow myself to lose…" He said to himself, trying not to become weak, seeing that his friend was badly hurt, but he had to fight for her. He then looked up at Algol with rage. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my sword, Ka!" he said, getting ready to fight, as soul calibur grew spikes and became long.

"Such a waste of words, Siegfried, you shall feel pain as I crush you!" Algol said, and flew towards Siegfried.

Siegfried lifted up his sword and quickly slashed Algol, but Algol punched some of the ice spikes aside, still trying to get to Siegfried.

Coul focused his soul energy and ran towards, Algol.

Siegfried continued to slashed his sword down, making more huge ice spike pillars appear to try and stab, Algol with it, but Algol destroy the pillars that were coming towards his direction, while he swerved side to side, avoiding the maze of raising ice, that transformed the arena they were all standing on, turn into hard solid ice arena.

Marisa could feel the ice creeping towards her direction. She felt the cold ice, touch the ground around her. She was breathing fast, but also trying not to lose so much blood. She just watched Siegfried and her brother fight Algol, seeing she couldn't do anything to stop herself from dying.

Algol then got stabbed in the back, by Coul, as Coul stood on his back, trying to stop Algol from going any further.

Siegfried made another ice spike Pillar appear, knocking Algol down.

Coul, jumped off Algol and landed on the ground. Algol fell towards the ground hard, and groaned in pain while he got up, but he then turned his head towards his arm and saw that it was starting to freeze.

He looked up at Siegfried and roared at him, while he walk towards his direction, while he body began to freeze. He was about to grab Siegfried, but his whole body had become frozen, as his body remained in the frozen state trying to grab the warrior of light. Siegfried glared staring at Algol's frozen body.

Coul ran towards his sister, to see of she was still alive. Siegfried turned his head towards Marisa and ran towards her, direction. Marisa was breathing very weakly. Siegfried knew she couldn't hold on a little longer, from her opened wound. He then remember when the first time they met, she was in the same state. He held her in his arms, closely. Coul didn't want his sister to suffer the pain, so he pulled out a bag, with some magic powder. He began to make a special powder that could seal up wounds, since he was in the wars a long time ago, helping out his fallen comrades.

Siegfried held her hand, so the powder wouldn't hurt so much. She began to flinch and grit her teeth, hissing in pain feeling the powder go into her open wound.

"Your going to be alright, Sis." Coul said, while he spread the powder on his sister's wound.

Marisa's wound was starting to heal up, but it seemed to be taking its time.

Siegfried stroked her face, slowly as he gazed at her. He then looked up at Coul. "Lets get out of here, Coul…Where she could be safe, I can't allow her to be harmed anymore."

Coul nodded and got up, and stared down at Siegfried. "So…looks like you really care for my sister, huh?"

Siegfried closed his eyes, and opened them a bit, as he looked to the side. "Yes…" he said, admitting that he loved her, and for also being a good friend and showing his gratitude that she was there helping him when he felt unforgiving for the pain he has gone through, trying to settle things.

Before they could leave, they saw the glowing piece of soul edge.

The glowing piece was glowing and the bright light had blinded everyone who looked into it.

The light had faded away, and what took its place, was the wandering fragment of Soul Edge, Charade. Its eye stared at the warriors that stood before it.

"What is that thing?" Marisa asked, very weakly as her voice was beginning to fade a bit.

Siegfried glared at it, holding Marisa protectively.

"Its, Soul Edge…its trying to become whole once again, trying to gather on what remains of the sword." Siegfried said.

Coul leered at Soul Edge, Charade. The Creature began to walk towards them, its walk seemed to be similar to azure knight, Nightmare who was evaporated by Algol.

"Don't take another step!" Coul warned the creature while it walked towards them. It then manipulated Coul's weapon and fighting style.

"Be careful, Coul its far more dangerous this time, from the first Charade!" Siegfried warned.

-0-

Algol's body was starting to defrost, but it was taking forever to break free.

-0-

Charade and Coul clashed swords, both putting the same pressure on each other's weapon.

Coul then kicked the fleshy soul edge piece, trying to make it blind, but it felt gross. The Nightmare Charade glared at Coul and tossed him down towards the floor. The soul edge creature then made itself vanished as Algol had broken out from his icy prison.

Siegfried glared as he withdrew his sword, while he stood up. "Your mine!" Siegfried shouted and ran towards Algol.

Algol barely regained his power, but before he could act. Siegfried's blade was jabbed into his stomach.

Siegfried leered at Algol, hoping that if this works, Algol will be destroyed. He started to twist his blade. Algol opened his mouth wide as he coughed out blood. He glared at Siegfried and was going to grab Siegfried's face with his soul edge hand, but he then got stabbed in his right shoulder by, Coul.

"I cannot be defeated by these worthless, warriors!" Algol growled, through his mouth, as it leaked out more blood.

"Today…this ends!" Siegfried said, as he kicked Soul Calibur even deeper into Algol's chest.

Algol's eyes had widen as he walk back trying not to fall, while Soul Calibur sticking out of his stomach. Then Nightmare had some how had been reborn and came down slashing Algol almost in half. Algol then screamed as souls started to fly out from his body and he faded away into ashes.

"Run!" Coul said. Siegfried nodded and ran towards the exit, grabbing Marisa's hand. Coul followed behind them.

Nightmare was absorbing Algol's power.

He opened his eyes as he turned his head towards the direction, his prey had escaped to.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER HALLWAY:

Siegfried, Coul and Marisa ran down the spiraling staircase, as they could here Nightmare catching up.

Marisa was trembling in fear, while she heard Nightmare coming towards them. Siegfried held her hand tighter, while they ran further down the chapel.

Nightmare then busted out through the side of the wall tackling Siegfried. Siegfried and Nightmare were falling down, even deeper, Marisa was dangling from Siegfried's grip, as Nightmare was pushing Siegfried hard busting each different room's floor, entering the next room.

"Siegfried, Sis!" Coul shouted as he saw them fall even deeper, into the black abyss. The only sing of light that showed, was Nightmare's glowing core and ponytail, before it vanished into darkness, because of all the different rooms they were breaking through.

-0-

Siegfried was getting pounded hard by Nightmare as they continued to sail deeper into the chapel. Siegfried then turned his head towards marisa as she was trying her hardest not to let go, even though she was taking half the damage.

-0-

OSTRHEINSBURG CHAPLE TOWER OUTSIDE ENTRANCE:

The thunder and the raging winds had become fiercer than before. Huge flaming rocks and fire embers had made the ground crumble in half, relieving the underground core of erupting molten lava.

The lava made its way towards the entrance, melting its way towards the main area where Nightmare was.

-0-

Nightmare had Pinned Siegfried hard on the huge support beam as they landed hard. Marisa was trying to hang on as she hung onto Siegfried's hand. She then looked down, and saw the Lava coming into the room.

Nightmare and Siegfried were struggling as they fought hard, with their fists. Siegfried was trying to grab his sword, but Nightmare stomped on his wrist that held the sword. Siegfried tried his best not to release it, as held in his scream.

Marisa was then threw onto in support beam by Siegfried, knowing that his arm was getting tired. She sat up and was going to help, Siegfried, but Nightmare knocked her down, and pinned her once again in the neck with his foot. She began to squirm as she tried to breath. Siegfried was going to get up, but Nightmare punched him hard, nearly knocking him off of the huge beam. He looked below feeling the extreme heat appearing through the ground below them.

Nightmare leaned in close towards his pinned down prey and laughed a sinister laugh, with his demonic voice. Marisa could feel Nightmare's hand grip her face, she tried to move, but Nightmare was on top of her, pinning her whole body down.

Siegfried was trying to pull himself up. Siegfried then lost his grip, he could see himself drifting away from Nightmare and his friend. Then he felt a grip, on his arm.

Siegfried looked up and saw Coul had came in just in time.

Coul used his strength to lift Siegfried, and saw a huge rock pillar had smashed into the room, smashing into the support beam.

Marisa tried to move herself away from nightmare's head stroking her neck, but Nightmare followed her every movement, she could feel nightmare's strange affection grow, Nightmare was trying to make her feel weak again, so this time he could take her as a new host.

"We have to stop him!" Coul said. Siegfried glared and jumped towards the next pillar, that lead to Nightmare.

-0-

Marisa was feeling like she was going to lose herself, feeling nightmare's body pressing against hers, feeling core of his opened mouth dripping onto her armor.

"get off her!" Siegfried shouted, grabbing Nightmare and threw him down, towards the next support beam.

Nightmare landed on his back and roared, as Siegfried followed down, behind him Coul, ran towards his sister and then run jump down to fight Nightmare, sensing that the azure knight had carried, Algol's power.

Nightmare got up in a strange stance that seemed inhuman.

"This has gone far enough, Nightmare…I will kill you, that way You won't touch her again!" Siegfried glared, making Soul Calibur glow.

Nightmare roared again pulling out Soul Edge. "Blood, Darkness! Come Onto me!" he cried, absorbing the dead souls and blood from all the killed victims he slashed down.

Out from Nightmare's back appear fleshly roots of soul edge that made a strange force, as small flames burst out of his body, the souls had made his see through wings. He grew an extra mouth on his right arm.

Coul looked up at the deformed knight that look like a living flesh of the evil sword itself.

Siegfried stared at his past and got ready to attack.

Coul jumped towards Nightmare and avoid the knight's laser beam, as he ran across towards the next support beam. Siegfried did the same. Nightmare roared slashing soul edge hard, slashing in half one pillar. Siegfried then made an ice bridge appear so he could run across it. Nightmare then got hit in the core, with Coul's blade.

Nightmare wailed in pain, and knocked Coul aside, but Siegfried caught him and they both jumped up towards the next support beam. Marisa watched but she couldn't sit and do nothing, she was chosen to fight. She stood ready, and waited for Nightmare to fly towards her.

Siegfried made sure not to get hurt by the raising lava.

He glared at Nightmare and jumped towards him. Nightmare got grabbed by his leg, by Siegfried, he tried to shake him off, but Siegfried hung on tight.

Nightmare unleashed his critical finish, making Siegfried fly hard and long, slamming into a wall. Coul jumped towards Nightmare but got knocked him aside smashing into the wall as well.

Siegfried was then stabbed by Soul Edge and he yelled. Nightmare lean in close to Siegfried, growling at him. He got ready for a flaming stab, that was going to end Siegfried's life.

Siegfried leered at Nightmare, as he watch the sword come towards him.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**A/N: D: …. oh no! What is going to happen next! Yeah I hate cliffhangers. But lets hope the next chapter will keep this story an epic one. Please tell me on how I did and please, if you have Ideas! PLEASE! Tell me em, that way, the story will be something that I achieved! ^^ please leave a review**

**also, is this story getting better as it progresses?  
><strong>


	7. Ending the Terror

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin.**

**This is also a love tangle too. Well I don't own, Coul he belongs to my friend, VikingOfZant. Also, this could be a spine thriller. **

**Chapter 7: Ending the Terror**

Siegfried glared as the sword came towards him. Then a blade came by and deflected the sword. Coul made soul edge miss its target. Nightmare growled and grabbed Coul, tossing him hard across the arena. Marisa ran towards Siegfried and offered her hand out to him. Siegfried looked up at her, and grabbed her hand. She did her best to lift him up.

Coul did his best to avoid Nightmare's slashes and swings from his sword. Coul then got slashed in the shoulder as he leered at the azure knight. Nightmare dashed towards Coul grabbing him busting through one Support beam and landed onto the other.

Siegfried stood up and placed his hands on Marisa's shoulders as he stood up back on his feet. He then turned to Coul, who was fighting off the knight.

Nightmare kicked Coul off of him and started to flap his strange wings trying to get to Siegfried. Coul gasped and pulled out a chain, with a sharp hook, twirling it for quick velocity. "No you don't!" Coul said, and threw the chain and held the other end.

The long sharp ridged chain, made from the legendary dragon of Europe, had wrapped itself around Nightmare's neck. Nightmare left the long chain tighten around his throat. He could feel the tight grip trying to drag him down.

Coul tried his hardest to drag Nightmare down. He began to get pulled a bit, as his feet slipped forward a bit. His wolf skin was starting to get hot for him, since the lava below was starting to melt everything in its path, by rising.

Nightmare used his strength to shatter the chain in half. Coul jumped towards nightmare and held onto his back. Nightmare growled, trying to get Coul off. Coul pulled out his sword and stabbed Nightmare in his left eye.

"Siegfried! Whatever happens, please take good care of my sister!" He said, while he continue to slash the knight's face, knowing that he not going to make it, with a bleeding arm.

Siegfried looked at Coul with shock and then nodded his head looking determined.

Nightmare unleashed his strange soul edge like vines and they stabbed Coul in all different directions.

Coul almost lost his grip, but he held onto Nightmare's horn that was on his face. "Is that all you got, you cur!" Coul said with a grin, even though he was jabbed with sharp soul edge vines. Nightmare glared at Coul and stabbed him through his back, with his hand. Coul flinched and stabbed Nightmare in his face again.

The lava was beginning to rise. Coul then felt his intestine be pulled out by Nightmare.

"G-GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Coul cried out, while his mouth threw up blood.

Marisa was hurt to see her brother go through so much pain. Coul looked up at her for the last time, and smiled a small smile. Nightmare stabbed Coul again, and start to fly up towards Siegfried. Coul then used the last of his energy to pin him and Nightmare to the support beam that was starting to get covered in the lava.

Nightmare turned towards Coul and tried to crush him. Coul glared at him. "Y-you are terminated, fucker!"

Nightmare was roaring his last as the lava had in gulped him and Coul.

"Coul…" Marisa said, as she fell to her knees and began to cry. Siegfried went towards her to comfort her. Then Nightmare had burst out from the lava trying to reach his two hosts for the final time,

Siegfried glared at got ready to fight, but Nightmare fell back down as his hand sank back into the lava. The last thing that appeared through the lava was soul edge's eye, before it vanished in the lava's flame.

Marisa was shaking seeing Nightmare come out like that through the lava. Siegfried held her close, but then the whole arena started to crumble before them.

Siegfried grabbed her hand and ran out of tower, while to lava covered the room and began to follow Siegfried and Marisa.

The lava was bursting in different directions of the tower, as the hallway that Siegfried and Marisa were running through was getting covered in lava. Siegfried saw the door before them was closed, shut.

Siegfried turned his head back where he saw the raging lava come towards their way. He made soul calibur glow with energy to make a huge ice wall to block off the lava, but the lava was breaking through, melting the ice. Siegfried ram the door, and it opened. He ran towards his friend and grabbed her hand while they headed for the exit, he closed the door behind him. The Lava then exploded out from the tower.

There was a huge explosion of erupting lava as the tower collapsed into itself.

Marisa and Siegfried were on the ground. Siegfried looked up towards the collapsing tower fell before them. He then turned towards his friend. "Are you, alright?" He asked.

Marisa sat up, and grabbed her head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "But…"

Siegfried lowered his head. "So many friends, lost…even your brother."

Marisa looked down and sighed. "Yes…"

"But at least your safe, that's all that matters, now." Siegfried said as he got up slowly. Marisa got up as well. "Yeah." She said blushing, shyly.

Siegfried noticing that she was blushing, and smiled, before looking up towards the sky, seeing a flock of birds fly by.

He then looked at her again. Marisa looked back and smiled. "Lets get out of this place." She said.

Siegfried nodded. They both walked towards the near by town that was far from Ostrheinsburg castle.

-0-

They stayed in a cabin for safety. Siegfried stared at the window, looking at the black dark smoke that appeared in the place where the Ostrheinsburg chapel once stood, half the chapel remain in ruin.

He then turned towards his friend. Marisa walked towards, Siegfried and wondered what was wrong.

"Siegfried? Is something wrong?" She asked, looking a bit worried. He looked at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Marisa looked up at him and blushed. He was blushing too, but he wanted to not leave her at that moment. Marisa then felt that locked embrace that she felt with nightmare, but it wasn't harmful, it seemed to be more gentler and not forcible.

She then stared into his eyes and he stared back. They both started to get closer and closer, slowly, as the lovely moment began to grow, turned into a kiss. She closed her eyes slowly, feeling Siegfried's lips on hers. She let herself, become his, as they both kissed. Siegfried stroked her, while the two kissed. She could feel his passion take over her, but it felt good.

-0-

The lava soon died out, as the smoke began to clear.

The war seemed to have ended… And the evil sword's curse was lifted, no longer will everyone suffer from its curse.

But the tale still lives on, as the tale of the honorable chosen ones live on as legend. Those who were lost in battle, will never be forgotten. The warrior of light, chosen by soul calibur had now fulfilled his destiny, in destroying the sword that had changed his life forever. All that remains…is light, but somewhere in history…darkness shall return again to take a hold of those angered souls who seek power….

The evil seed will spread again…for now, soul calibur…the blade of light, remains the victor of this tale of souls.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Well a happy ending to a short chapter and story but it doesn't end there! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic story so far, I know that when I was first making this story I hoped it would be a good story that everyone will enjoy. I mean I bet if I had played soul calibur 4 by having the system before making this story, the story would have been more like the game slightly, but this was made before I got my soul calibur 4 game without the system. I think I'm getting better. But if any of you reviewers view this story, don't start bashing on its awfulness I know there's reviewers like that who hate anything, even though its good. But I am not be a good writer, if I am then I thank you. I'm just not cut up for writing sometimes, unless its something I know then maybe its good. But overall this story is my first, MY FIRST soul calibur story to be a epic thrill ride, I hope it was epic. But out of my 18, stories I've made, which one would you say I did the best on? But please leave a review! and keep on rooting for this fanstasic story! **


	8. The Evil Seed strikes again

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets begin. **

**Well looks like the story continues, Yay!**

**Chapter 8: Evil Seed strikes again **

-0-

It has been 5 years after the defeat of the evil sword soul edge. Everything seems to be at peace, but somehow the soul of the evil sword still lingers in the darkness out there in the northern seas.

-0-

Siegfried was growing a mental disorder of having flashes of soul edge, even though he was happy to be with his friend on who he loved and happily lived together. They visited many places, but found a nice place to settle down for awhile, in Venice Northeastern of Italy.

Siegfried stood by the bridge and was staring at his reflection, watching beautiful swans float across the water of the courtyard. Marisa walked towards Siegfried and wonder what was troubling him.

"Siegfried…?" marisa asked, looking up at him. Siegfried turned his head towards her. He looked like he was stunned by her appearance. "You're beautiful…" he said, in his mind but soon snapped and tried to answer her question. "Yes?" He asked, as if he had something in his throat. Marisa smiled at him leaning her head against his chest. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked stroking him a bit.

Siegfried just stared at her, and grabbed some of her hair to stroke her long black hair between his finger tips. He had never felt this close to her than before, he was not sure if it was the place that they were standing or her appearance, well whatever it was, he didn't let that bother him.

"Yes…I'm fine." He said, releasing her hair and turned to the side. Marisa then saw two swans swim by. "Wow, they're beautiful!" She said. "I never seen them before."

Siegfried looked at the swans too, they both were together, swimming side to side.

"Siegfried, you look, tired…you want to go back to town and rest?" marisa asked. Siegfried didn't respond, something in his heart was telling him that soul edge wasn't destroyed, one fragment remains, somewhere out there.

He closed his eyes, he had a flash of Nightmare returning again and this time wanting revenge, but it might have been his mind playing tricks on him again. His right hand began to tremble. Marisa noticed it, and looked worried as she slowly wrapped her hand around his hand. Siegfried felt her hand and closed his into hers, and they both walked down the bridge back to town.

-0-

Siegfried and marisa both entered the room, where they could rest for the day. Marisa looked out the window, to see the towns people mind their own business. Siegfried just had his head lower, while he sat on the bed's edge, thinking of something, before focusing his eyes on marisa.

She was standing, looking out the window, seeing the beauty of the town and seem to be enjoying herself.

He then got up and walk beside her to watch the scenery. He then gazed at her, but turned away blushing. But of course he tried to stop himself from going overbroad knowing that she may not like be forced…but he tried to calm himself down, by focusing on the town.

Later that night, Siegfried walked into the room, Marisa turned around and saw Siegfried. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She then turned around and was blushing. Siegfried noticed it, and her body was shaking, he wonder what was wrong. "Are you feeling okay?" Siegfried asked.

"Y-yeah…I just need to…umm…go outside for a few minutes." she said, as her voice was breaking up as if she felt sick to her stomach. Siegfried thought, she could be catching something, or maybe she sensed soul edge too, like he was awhile ago.

He followed her, and stood on the balcony. "I think, I know your pain, Marisa…are you feeling this weird evil energy?" Siegfried asked. She nodded her head. "Yes." She said.

"Soul Edge is the sword of immortality…meaning it can come back, as long as one fragment remains."

"R-Really Siegfried? Is it true?" Marisa said, has her eyes had widen. Siegfried sighed and looked up at her. "I'm afraid so." he replied.

"Why does this have to happen?" Marisa asked. Siegfried wondered that himself.

He turned around and headed back into the room. Marisa soon followed.

-0-

A prate ship soon appeared before a few thieves who were on their way back to Italy. Cervantes Del Leon stood on his ship as dead souls moved the ship towards the thief's ship. Cervantes knew that the men he encountered had a few fragments of soul edge. He grinned and jumped towards the ship. "AAHH! What is this thing!" cried one man, before he got killed by Cervantes's blades. The other two men fell before Cervantes and tried to crawl away, making sure Cervantes didn't noticed them, while he picked up a fragment from the first man he killed.

Cervantes saw the two men crawling, and shot them both in the back, with his gun. He walked towards the two and took their souls as well of obtaining the fragments. "Oohh…Soul edge, you will soon be complete…soon." Cervantes said as he absorbed the evil energy, while storing the fragments in his pocket. He then looked up as the big moon had shined its way through the clouds. He sneered and laughed. His eyes gleamed, knowing that he had also sense the light sword near by, it was leading him on. He headed north to get to Italy.

-0-

Siegfried couldn't sleep, his eyes opened and he looked around, he turned his head towards his left, and saw Marisa sleeping across from him. He then turned his head towards the door to make sure no one was coming. He then got more closer to her, and cuddled her close to him, and he closed his eyes, to try and go back to sleep.

-0-

Something was watching Siegfried and marisa. The man was wearing a long tattered cloak, he carried a long sword and quietly, jumped towards the window and jumped into the room. He looked around and saw the girl sleeping, he looked again and saw that Siegfried wasn't there, he turned to the side and saw Siegfried quickly come at him.

Siegfried grabbed the man by his cloak collar. He pointed Soul calibur's spiked up blade towards the man's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Siegfried growled, pushing the man down to his feet. The man fell on his behind and stopped as Siegfried pointed his sword towards the intruder's neck again.

The man didn't respond, he pulled out his sword, but Siegfried kicked it away. "What are you doing here?" Siegfried asked again.

Then Siegfried saw the man's eyes and grab his head as he saw a soul edge fragment attached to the man's arm. The man jumped away as he fled from battle. Siegfried was catching his breath and turned his head towards marisa trying to shake off the eerie sound that buzzed in his ear.

"Marisa…we need to get out of here." Siegfried said. Marisa woke up. "W-Why?…." she asked barely waking up.

"Were not safe here…I could feel Soul Edge, this nightmare is coming back." he said, putting on his armor chest plate.

Marisa got up and went to the restroom to put on her armor.

She later came out.

They both headed towards the door.

-0-

Siegfried knew the best way, was to leave Venice Italy to go back to the deep forest in Mittleberg Germany to see if there were any other trace of Soul Edge. He got a noble steed, to make the trip more faster. Marisa was gathering more supplies and placed them inside a pouch, before Siegfried rode up. The horse whinnied, as it was stopped.

Siegfried helped Marisa up on the horse and made it go. The Horse began to run heading towards the exit gate. Siegfried turned his head and saw the Prate ship appear as fog covered the town. He pulled out Soul calibur to light his way through the thick fog. Marisa hung onto the Horse's strap, while dead lifeless souls of the dead were attacking Siegfried. Siegfried swung his sword towards the dead souls, making them vanish, but more kept on reappearing after the fallen ones.

The fog soon became more thicker than usual. Siegfried then heard a familiar voice echo through his head. _"SIEGFRIED!…" Roared the voice. _It was the voice of Soul Edge calling out his name. Siegfried could feel Soul edge grow close and he began to suffer a splitting headache.

Siegfried was having flashes of himself, releasing the evil seed and murdering his father, Fredrick.

Flashbacks:

"_I HAVE FOUND MY NEW HOST!" - soul edge-_

_-Siegfried- "No…"!" I no longer need your power…!"_

"_DRAW ME OUT, AND I SHALL GRANT YOU ULTIMATE POWER!" -Soul Edge- _

Siegfried grabbed his face, hearing his awful memories come back, rushing in, echoing. He nearly dropped his sword.

Marisa turned to Siegfried and quickly grabbed Soul calibur. She stopped the horse, and got off, seeing that Siegfried had fainted from the horrible memories. She saw that they had left Italy and saw that they were in a huge grassland.

She laid Siegfried on the saddle, and walked the horse the whole way. She knows that this was a new journey she and Siegfried will have to fight once again.

Marisa looked around to see if there was a near by village, but there was none for miles. But she had to keep on moving.

Everything seem to be calm for now, while Marisa headed for the long road.

Siegfried was passed out from the fighting and fighting off his unforgivable past. Marisa found a spot to rest for now. She pulled Siegfried off the horse and placed him under the tree, that had shade. She took the horse towards the lake so it could drink water, from the long walk.

-0-

Cervantes had found the fragments in Italy, and devoured some evil souls to gain more power. But he growled, sensing that Soul Calibur had escaped, his raging dead army. He then stopped as he spotted something. He found a small trace on where Siegfried and the girl he was with had escaped to.

He set off to go find their trail, he could feel that the girl maybe still had some trace of Soul Edge inside her, as well of Nightmare's original host, Siegfried.

-0-

Siegfried was barely waking up. He looked around and saw his friend stroking the horse, while it ate grass. He wonder if they were destined to be together or lose one another.

He got up slowly, and walked towards Marisa and the horse. Marisa turned around to see Siegfried was up. "Oh, thank goodness your okay, Siegfried." She said. Siegfried nodded and then petted the horse's nose. The horse seem to bobble its head up and down, before going down to eat again.

"You're good at this Siegfried." Marisa said. "You used to take care of horses?"

"It's been a long time…I can't remember, but, I used to have one when I was young." Siegfried explained.

"well, I'm glad your okay, and not hurt, I couldn't see anything in that strange fog that appeared." Marisa said.

He then lowered his head and stormed off towards the lake.

Marisa walked towards him. "…Siegfried?" She said with a pause, looking down.

"What?" Siegfried asked, looking down, and not staring at her.

"A-are…you mad at me?" She asked. Siegfried closed his eyes, as he leered a bit, he was angry with himself.

"Also…I need to know…." "Do, you like me?" She said, sort of hurt to see Siegfried was acting strange.

She then fell to her knees, lowering her head. Crying silent.

Siegfried opened his eyes slowly and turned to her, he saw her crying and that made him feel ashamed of himself. He walked towards her and knelt down to hold her in his arms.

He seemed to talk in a low voice. "Of course, I like you…I love you…its just, the evil seed is returning…and I don't want you to get hurt again." He said as he stroked her. "I'm not sure if you are ready to settle down with me…"

Marisa then lifted her head. "So this is what's been troubling you? Me? I'm the one that's making your life hell?" She said as she glared at. him a bit before looking hurt again.

"No…its not like that, Marisa." he said. She broke away from his grip and stood up.

Siegfried got up and stared at her, as if his heart was starting to break. She then turned to him and threw herself into his arms. Siegfried held her. She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"I want to help you Siegfried…I don't want see you hurt anymore!" Siegfried stared into her eyes and wiped her tears with his hand as he stroked her face.

"I-I love you!" She said burying her head into his chest.

Siegfried was stunned to hear those words come from her. He then held her in a locked embrace and lifted her head towards his and kissed her. She closed her eyes to feel the kiss more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt him kiss deep and passionately. She blushed hard feeling his deep passion kiss that made her body feel weak.

Siegfried now understood her feelings for him, now. He made sure that they wouldn't break away from that moment they had right there, here and now. They soon founded themselves lost in the tangle of love and fell to the ground while kissing, Letting their passion take over them to feel their love grow strong. Siegfried was over Marisa and they both gazed into each other's eyes as they both said their names in a passion sigh and continued, their passion embrace, of love.

Siegfried began to kiss her neck, that made her moan as she blushed hard, feeling his body on hers while the two made love. "oh….Siegfried…." she said softly gasping blushing while her eyes closed tight while he held her close, inhaling her body fumes that she released, that seem to draw him close to her, as he pulled her closer, knocking her chest up against his. They both were blushing as they stared at each other, he leaned back towards her neck, since it seemed to be one of her weak points and kissed it again, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he began to take it slow, it was making marisa blush harder than before, she let out another moan, feeling Siegfried's passion take her away, she was lost in it, all she could do was close her eyes tightly as her defenses drop completely, making her open for anything Siegfried could do to her and she returned the same passion he was giving her back to him.

-0-

MEANWHILE:

Seong-Mina, went towards Venice Northeastern Italy to see if any traces of Soul edge still run through the town.

She looked around and was shocked to see half of the towns people were trembling with fear. Seong-Mina then found a small doll that was broken and smashed. She looked up and saw Taki appear.

"What are you doing here?" Seong-Mina asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Taki replied as she landed. "I could feel, Soul Edge's fragments here, but something took them."

"I felt the fragments here, too." Seong-Mina said. "I'm heading towards Ostrheinsburg, I remember that's where the sword is."

"That chapel now remains in ruins…covered in extreme molting lava." Taki said.

Seong-Mina cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Taki nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, but be on your guard, monstrous beasts linger there."

Seong-Mina stared at Taki. "Why not we find Soul Calibur, to seal Soul edge again, because I can feel it returning."

"Then, we must find the location on where the fated one is hiding off or heading to."

Seong-Mina nodded. "okay, sounds fair, because Yun-Seong had disappeared for over 5 years…now."

"I don't know what has become of that boy, he's probably dead." Taki said.

Seong-Mina sighed. "well, he did this to himself."

"well lets go." Taki said.

"Right." Seong-Mina said with a nod.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: Yay! This story is on fire! XD I hope that everyone is enjoying this story, yeah when I "finished" this story, it felt to short, but the good news is, I'm going to use more characters that are still alive and not dead inside the story, . Please, please leave a review and give me ideas on which characters I should put in the next chapter. Thanks! Keep on asking me for more ideas and updates, because I'll be updating soon and more often. also, those who've played soul caibur legends should get the lines that appear in this chapter, and i know it seems rather mushy for some in this chapter, but the scary spine chilling still is in the next chapter, but please review thanks for reviewing my story! **


	9. The many illusions of evil

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets continue this epic series. Well looks like the story continues! Yay!**

**Chapter 9: The many illusions of evil **

-0-

Cervantes went searching for more fragments of Soul Edge while also having something in store for Siegfried. He headed towards the dark depths of Ostrheinsburg to gather more fragments. He could feel Soul Edge's power still lingering there.

-0-

After Siegfried and Marisa's love moment, they were resting under the tree, bundled up together in a big blanket, that cover their naked bodies that were covered in shadow. They never felt that compassion rush through their blood before, but for their first experience, it felt like a dream. Marisa snuggled close to Siegfried, feeling his strong chest. Siegfried petted her head leaning her head towards his shoulder, so he could touched her hair and leaned in close so she could feel his breath on the nip of her neck, it made a surprising satisfaction reaction out of marisa, but she let him do it anyway, since she was still feeling his passion.

-0-

Later they soon got up, both bundled up in the long thick blanket to put their armor that they took off while they let their wild side of passion take over.

Once their armor was on, they both sat down towards the tree again and saw that it had became noon. Siegfried held Marisa in his arms while they sat down for a little while before leaving again.

Then they both began eat before going back to the road to find out about Soul Edge's return.

-0-

SILK ROAD:

"So, Siegfried…" Marisa said looking at him, while she had her arms wrapped around his waist while the horse kept on walking forward while she sat in the back of the saddle. Siegfried listened.

"Is there any possible way of sealing Soul Edge, and that way it may never return?" She continued.

"Using Soul calibur can seal the cursed sword…but the seal can be unbroken, once Soul Edge is wielded by someone who thirst for power." Siegfried said.

"Does soul edge have to be whole in order for soul calibur to seal it?"

"I think so…" Siegfried said trying to remember.

The direction they were taking lead to a dark forest.

"Wrong turn?" Marisa asked, while looks around. Siegfried knew what he was doing, they were heading towards the Valentine mansion to gather knowledge and to stop the evil energy that lurked inside the mansion.

-0-

Siegfried got off the horse and walked towards the main door. Marisa walked behind him and saw the door.

He then reached for the doorknob and opened it, as they step foot inside the mansion.

Siegfried closed the door behind them, while Marisa walked forward looking at the mansion's paintings and arches.

"This place looks, deserted." marisa said seeing a few white drapes covering some walls and paintings.

"If this place was deserted, there be dust and the lights turned out, but someone is here, and they have fragments of Soul Edge…or evil energy flowing within them, so I'm going to stop them." Siegfried said while he walked forward.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you, Siegfried." Marisa said with a cute smile that made Siegfried blush a bit while they continued to walk deeper.

-0-

MEANWHILE:

Seong-Mina and Taki searched for Soul calibur as well besides pursuing the remaining fragments of soul edge. They headed towards the west of the underground sanctum that lead them straight for Japan.

Taki's second weapon began to glow as if it sensed a soul edge fragment near by. Seong-Mina noticed the glow on Taki's weapon, and stopped to look around.

"I think were not alone." Taki said, as she pulled out her weapon, leaving the glowing one still in its case.

Seong-mina then turned around to block, an enemy that fell towards her. Taki was surrounded by the ambush shadowed figures and got ready to fight them.

The shadow figures all seemed to be processed by soul edge, each person was flowing with the same evil energy and had a almost dead look to them, as Taki and Seong-Mina made eye contact with the shadowed figures that had long swords.

Seong-Mina pushed one man down and kicked another in the stomach.

Taki was slicing each man down with her blade, she then did a back flip over the charging enemy that was trying to sneak up on her. She pulled out her other blade and jabbed the man in the neck.

Taki turned her head around and saw something flying towards her direction as the person appeared through the moonlight.

She blocked the man's blade and saw it was Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu seemed to have made contact with Soul Edge, because his body was filled with evil energy. Apparently, Cervantes had ran through Japan or soul edge was really here.

-0-

Siegfried and Marisa had entered a secret door that seem to have lead them to a secret laboratory in the valentine mansion.

Siegfried then turned around and quickly guarded a far away attack. It was Ivy's blade that made contact with soul calibur.

The blade swerved around the tables like a cobra going after its prey as the blade was going to strike.

Then the blade went upstairs. Siegfried grabbed Marisa's hand and they both ran up the steps to follow the blade.

Ivy glared at two warriors that stand before her. "What are you two doing here?" she said with a unpleasant greet.

Siegfried just pulled out soul calibur just in case if Ivy attacks.

"We came here to find any knowledge on soul edge, and also destroy the fragments of the sword." Marisa explained.

Ivy then got up from her seat looking up at Marisa with a sign of disgust. "Well, you won't find anything here, Begone from here and never return, little girl."

Siegfried glared and held his sword ready to fight, since he was offended by the rude comment Ivy made to his friend.

"So, you once held Soul Edge Siegfried…tell me, why didn't you die along side it!" Ivy said as she lashed her weapon to the ground extending it and got into her battle stance.

Siegfried didn't respond. Ivy chuckled and smirked at him. "You're just a lost boy who will never escape your past."

Siegfried then began to dash straight for Ivy as the two began to fight.

He ran to the side avoiding Ivy's lighting whipping blade. Marisa then pulled out her sword and ran towards Ivy.

Ivy jumped into the air, as she slashed her blade like a whip trying to tame a loin began to slash it towards Marisa and Siegfried at the same time.

Siegfried was getting a few cuts in his face from the whip's bladed shockwaves, but he still charged at Ivy and swung his sword, but Ivy barely missed it. She slid back from the impact and leered at it them. She then twirled her blade, as fire began to form from the ivy blade.

"It's time to die!" She cried out, as the flames got larger trapping Siegfried and Marisa.

Marisa saw the huge flames and gasped, Siegfried then ran behind her, holding her down close to him as the flames aimed for them.

Ivy unleashed her powerful attack, and saw the huge flame impact strike the two warriors as her blade jabbed into the fire that trapped both the warriors.

Ivy's smirk then turned into a shocked expression. Siegfried was glowing with blue energy. He slowly turned his head towards Ivy as he eyes were pure blue, as he was filled with anger.

"What! Impossible!" Ivy gasped as she saw Siegfried standing with Soul Calibur extremely long and sharp with spikes.

"You both are suppose to be dead!" Ivy said shaking her head in disbelief.

Marisa saw Siegfried's armor shine so brightly just like soul calibur.

He then looked at Ivy. "You're mine!" He shouted and slammed his sword to the ground. Ivy saw the huge ice pillar appear from the sword and she got impaled hard to the ground as Siegfried unleashed his critical finish move on her.

Ivy laid on the ground as she lifted up her head towards Siegfried and her head fell back.

Siegfried walked towards her, staring at her. Ivy was bleeding in her stomach. "Siegfried….are you going to kill me?" Ivy asked as she laughed a little smirking an evil smirk at him.

"No…" Siegfried said to her coldly. "But I'm letting you live, since you have no trace of soul edge."

"Oohh…that's very gentleman of you." she said still smirking. As her blade quietly swerved around Siegfried's back ready to impale him in the back.

Siegfried then moved out of the way as if he sensed the blade coming towards him, as ivy's blade had made a misfired and her own sword had impaled her.

Ivy gasped as her eyes had widen from the impact. Marisa saw the impalement and looked shocked.

"Huh….looks like I made a fool of myself…" Ivy said as she held her sword's handle in her grasp.

"why are you doing this, we never did anything to hurt you." marisa said. Ivy turned her head towards marisa.

"Well, girl…my blade had sensed soul edge inside your body…I have to kill those who have a fragment of the cursed sword."

Siegfried glared at her. Ivy then turned to Siegfried. "Do not trust her Siegfried….she's going to be the one who will bring hell beginning once my father finds you both." Ivy said.

Siegfried didn't want to believe it. "you're lying…" Siegfried said with a growl.

Marisa thought about it, how could she be the one who will bring soul edge back and does that mean Nightmare will return as well?

Ivy couldn't say no more info on soul edge's return, as she slowly faded away, in death silently.

Siegfried looked at marisa and they both headed out of the valentine mansion, to turn back.

-0-

They both rode on the horse in silence. Siegfried was distracted hearing the last words Ivy said to him about his friend.

Marisa looked at him with worry.

-0-

Taki and Seong-Mina still fought off Yoshimitsu. Taki then slashed her blade, knocking a fragment of soul edge out from his hand. Seong-Mina picked up the fragment as it glowed in her hand.

"W-What?" Yoshimitsu said as if he were in a trance. He got up. "What brings you two here?" He asked leering a bit.

"We came to find the fragments and destroy them to stop Soul edge's return." Seong-Mina explained.

"Well, Evil or Not, die!" he said quickly getting into battle. Taki warped behind him and knocked him out.

Yoshimitsu fell forward. Taki looked down at him before hearing some near by chatter. "Lets go, were done here." Taki said. Seong-Mina nodded. They both fled from the scene as warriors saw their dead comrades on the ground dead.

-0-

"Okay, now where should look?" Seong-Mina asked as she was catching her breath. Taki had her arms crossed as she stared up that moon as it was raising into the sky.

Taki then turned to Seong-Mina with a slight glare. Seong-Mina turned around and got her weapon out to block seeing Taki coming straight for her with her blades.

Seong-Mina noticed she didn't get hurt and turned her head around to see Taki trying to push down an enemy that was like Lizardman.

Seong-Mina turned to see a Lizardman attack her. They were being ambushed by an army of blood lusting Lizardman army.

"Why did you attack me?" Seong-Mina asked as she kicked a Lizardman down. Taki slashed one down. "I didn't, there was an enemy behind you!"

"Oh, I thought you stab me in the back!" Seong-Mina said knocking down more as more Lizardman jumped from the trees landing before them.

Taki chuckled a sarcastic laugh at Seong-Mina while she jumped over a Lizardman and shot it in the chest with her blue flame.

-0-

Siegfried and Marisa were trying to out run the Lizardman army that appeared out of nowhere. The Horse was being overly startled seeing the Lizardman get close to it trying to bite it. Siegfried pulled out his sword knocking away the close by Lizardman who were trying to get to Siegfried. Marisa got the ones in the back, with her sword, also trying to hang on from the scared horse.

One Lizardman got in front of the horse's direction but got trampled by the horse's hooves. Siegfried then lost control of the horse as it went berserk, kicking its feet in the air, neighing in fear. Siegfried tried his best to grab the horse's reigns, to stop it from kicking any longer. Marisa fell from the horse and fell hard on the ground.

Siegfried saw his friend fall and gasped, he grabbed the horse's reign hard and firm as he pulled hard, but the horse kept on kicking, trying to knock off Siegfried from its back.

The Lizardman ran between the horse trying to surround it. One Lizardman jumped towards Siegfried with its mouth ready to bite him.

Siegfried grabbed the Lizardman's tongue and ripped it straight off, the beast fell down screaming in a gurgle like roar, with its mouth making a waterfall of blood fly out. The others saw that one go down and chase Siegfried. The others went towards the injured one, and began to kill him, by biting and stabbing with their weapons eating their own kind.

Marisa got up slowly and was being surrounded by the army of Lizardman. She stood there, waiting for them. One went in for an attack, she quickly moved her sword and stabbed the Lizardman hard and it got caught in her blade's grip. She swung the blade down, pulling out her weapon from the one that attacked her and swung her sword knocking two aside with the creature's blood flying into others blinding them.

Siegfried then made the horse calm down, but it was still afraid of the army. Siegfried jumped off the horse and roared at the Lizardman, they lizard beasts growled back and a few stared at him. Siegfried ran towards the soldiers stomping them down and slashing killing them hard.

Marisa then got tackled by one of the Lizardman soldiers and was forced down. The others all began to throw themselves towards their fallen prey. Marisa was being pinned down by all the armies, she couldn't moved, because they were already scratching and biting her. She began to scream.

Siegfried heard his friend's screams and punched one Lizardman hard in the face, breaking its jaw. He then ran towards the direction he heard his friend's screams. He saw the other Lizardman chase him.

Siegfried jumped into the pile of swarming Lizardman and began to kill them all. Even though he was being bitten and stabbed from the Lizardman's claws and weapons.

Marisa landed on the ground passed out with scratches and her armor nearly snapping with deep cuts. Siegfried continued to attack yelling out in rage slashing his sword with extreme force. But more Lizardman kept on appearing before the fallen ones. Siegfried was covered in scratches and cuts fro the tangle. But he at least undid the pile that tried to kill his friend. He was still being surrounded.

-0-

Taki and Seong-Mina kept on attacking the jumping army of Lizardman. "How the heck did they multiply so fast!" Seong-Mina said still knocking a few more down, as she was starting to get worn out. Taki was starting to get worn out as well, she thought this could be soul edge's doing in bring so much armies of these mutant beasts. "We have to get out of here, if we are going top survive." Taki suggested.

"I'm with you there." Seong-Mina said. They both ran far away from the army, that tried to pursuit them. But the Lizardman army all faded away into darkness as they were illusions or ashes.

-0-

Siegfried couldn't handle them off any longer, he fell to his knees clutching his chest, from his heart working too hard. He turned his head to his friend and had enough strength to get to her and held her, as he stared at the Lizardman walking straight towards him. He then heard soul edge's voice echo in his ears and hearing the sword's laugh as he then saw the Lizardman army fuse into one giant Lizardman. Siegfried's eyes had widen, as he held soul calibur weakly, while his hand trembled, grasping the blade. The gigantic Lizardman was covered in shadow, as it big white eyes stared down at the two weaken warriors. It pulled out its huge blade ready to slash Siegfried and Marisa down. It swung its blade down.

**-end of chapter 9- **

**A/N: D: …..Oh my god! How is Siegfried going to save himself and his love now? Yeah what a freaky nightmare this chapter is! Hmmm…I don't know why I chose Lizardman to be the enemy in this as a strange nightmarish illusion, I guess because I missed him after he got killed in the first chapter, but please give me some ideas for the next chapter, and it will be used! :3 please leave a review too. Also, what do you all think the Lizardman are? Real or fake? Those who've played soul calibur 4 should get this enemy. **


	10. Reflections of Nightmare

-1** SOUL CALIBUR IV **

**My Immortal Hero**

**Created by:**

**Bride-Of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur series or its characters. I don't own anything or I don't care if Mary sue haters hate this story its their own rule, but I want to make this series a good series to begin with. Well Anywho, lets continue this epic series. Well looks like the story continues! Yay! Well, lets see what happens next shall we?**

**Chapter 10: Reflections of Nightmare **

The huge shadow Lizardman was about to strike until it seemed to had gotten destroyed by something. Siegfried looked up and saw it was Yoda from before.

"Come to rescue you I have." Yoda said, landing putting away his light saber.

Siegfried just stared at the small little creature. "Thank you." all he said to reply to the creature's strange talk but somehow he understood on what Yoda had said.

"I know what pain, going through you are, the darkness that dwells within you, you fear it, Hm?"

Siegfried nodded. He then began to wash off Marisa's wounds with whatever he could get, out from the pouch that she equipped.

"So, do you know about soul edge's return?" Siegfried asked Yoda.

"Yes that I have, it will return within time, that why I came to save you from death, hold the holy sword you grasp, yes?"

Siegfried pulled out soul calibur from his back, and it made Yoda look up with joy, feeling the good light from the sword.

"with that sword in hand, it will save you and her for all time, destroy the evil for good."

Siegfried didn't really need Yoda's help, but it would hurt to have another ally keep watch for near by enemies, so he agreed for Yoda's help in finding the new location for soul edge's return. Marisa soon woke up. Siegfried was pleased to see her recover so fast. They both got up and followed Yoda, since he knew where soul edge could be lurking.

-0-

MEANWHILE:

Taki and Seong-Mina ran far from Italy to find the location of Siegfried, since he carried Soul Calibur. They seemed to have found his location and headed for that mark.

But what they didn't know, they were running out of time since soul edge was retuning and it could happen anytime or soon.

Cervantes was close to reawakening soul edge, he could feel it.

He sensed a missing fragment under the old dead chapel on what was left of the grand castle that Nightmare had lurked before being destroyed by Coul the warrior who gave his life to save his sister and friend. Cervantes saw the fragment on the molten lava that was hard as stone. He picked up the fragment, as the rock began to crumble revealing the glowing fragment. "Yes…I have a few more to go, then soul edge, you will grant me ultimate power." He said with a grin. He then looked around seeing the Shadow Lizardman appear out of nowhere surrounding him.

He leered at the shadow creatures. "Hmph…worthless souls, fear my power!" he said quickly going into battle stance, while fire swirled around his body, as Inferno was his to command.

He moved forward slashing his swords killing the shadow Lizardman, but more kept on reappearing.

But Cervantes kept on attacking.

"_FOOL! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO HAVE MY POWER!" _cried out a voice. Cervantes was confused as he heard the voice echo through the castle of the Ostrheinsburg chapel.

Cervantes looked around, trying to find the voice. "W-What! Who are you?" he growled. "I demand you show yourself!" he shouted towards the empty room.

The voice laughed a sinister laugh. Cervantes leered at the voice laughing at him, he looked straight at the shadow Lizardman. _"ONCE YOU FIND THE FINAL FRAGMENT, I SHALL BRING DESPAIR AND FINALLY BE REBORN…"_

Cervantes looked confused as if the voice was coming from the shadow Lizardman themselves, but it was coming from something else. He then looked at his sword, the fragment he picked up was Nightmare's soul and sword.

"No, your power belongs to me, Soul Edge!" Cervantes said. The shadow Lizardman walked forward, Cervantes was trapped. _"Then…drown in the cesspool of darkness!"_

The Lizardman fused into one, Cervantes's eyes had widen as he saw Nightmare's shape, from the shadow Lizardman.

He quickly shot at the shadow figure with his attacks from his gun but it seemed to go through it. "What!"

He then roared unleashing Inferno out from his hand. Inferno landed on the ground as it pulled out a weapon.

It grabbed the shadow Lizardman/nightmare and destroyed it with one lash from its long sword.

Cervantes called back inferno and began to laugh. "Soon, soul edge will have to bow down to me, the azure knight is no more!" He said and looked up at the cloudy sky. He then left the chapel to find the two missing pieces of soul edge left before returning back to the chapel to begin the ritual.

-0-

Taki then turned around as she saw the shadow Lizardman appear behind her and Seong-Mina.

"They never give up!" Seong-Mina said. "Its Soul Edge…if they are following us, that means Siegfried is close by." Taki explained. "He's near the lake side, lets go there."

Seong-Mina nodded and went towards the lake side coliseum, Taki followed behind her.

-0-

Siegfried, Marisa and Yoda walked towards the long road that lead to the lake side coliseum, they found out some warriors were carrying fragments of soul edge and went to investigate it.

Once they entered they were ambushed by Shadow Lizardman. Siegfried leered and got in front of Marisa guarding her from the shadow creatures. Yoda knew these enemies could reproduce so quickly, but they could stand there, they had to fight.

Yoda leaped into the air stabbing a shadow Lizardman in its chest before jumping to the next one.

Siegfried ran towards the shadow Lizardman that were walking toward him.

Marisa quickly dodged one of the shadow Lizardman's sharp axe and slashed its neck, with her sword.

Yoda clashed with one shadow Lizardman that was far stronger than the others, it began to push Yoda down a bit with its strength. Yoda tried to counter the attack, but something was forcing him down.

He then pushed the shadow Lizardman back, and made it smash into the cage. But it got up and unleashed soul edge vines, they erupted from the stone flooring, as the vines grew long and wide, Yoda began to slash the vines, but there were so much to take down. He looked up at the shadow Lizardman and glared at it.

Siegfried then got slammed hard with one of soul edge's vines. He fell on his back, while the shadow Lizardman began to pile over him. "Siegfried!" Marisa shouted, slashing another shadow Lizardman down, before running towards the swarm, stabbing and slashing on what she could take out of the shadow Lizardman.

Yoda jumped over a swirling vine and made it go towards the shadow Lizardman that unleashed the soul edge vines. The shadow Lizardman then began to grind on the long soul edge vine heading straight for Yoda. They both clashed blades making a small shockwave.

They made eye contact, before a shadow Lizardman appeared before the strong one and jumped back.

Siegfried was fighting with one Lizardman in the pile, he punched it hard, jabbing his fist so hard it busted through the shadow Lizardman's face. He saw that his fist went through its jaw out from its skull. He pulled out his fist and stabbed it hard, making its body fade.

He kicked the others that were falling on top of him. He unleashed his critical finish move knocking ach one aside with his long glowing sword.

Marisa saw the light of soul calibur making its way through the pile, she walked back. The blast made all of the shadow Lizardman fly through the air, dissolving into the light.

Siegfried twirled his sword knocking more shadow Lizardman down, but more kept on reappearing before the fallen ones.

Yoda was still fighting off the main Lizardman that unleashed the soul edge vines.

Siegfried was about to slash another until it got destroyed by another weapon, he turned around and saw Taki land before him, grabbing her weapons dashing towards the next shadow Lizardman. Seong-Mina did the same.

Siegfried ran towards Marisa before heading towards Yoda.

The shadow Lizardman then changed into Nightmare's shape. Siegfried jumped in the air ready to slash, it. But he got punched hard and flew towards the ground hard. He got up slowly, grabbing soul calibur to pull himself up. Yoda jumped towards the shadow Lizardman/Nightmare slashing it with all of his might. The shadow Lizardman faded away, from the arena.

Yoda put his light saber away, and looked at Siegfried. Siegfried sat up, while blood dripped from his mouth, he was hurting badly from the strong punch the shadow nightmare had gave him.

Marisa ran to his side, to check if he didn't have a broken rib. Taki and Seong-Mina walked towards Siegfried.

"Looks like they fled, but they will be back." Taki said looking down at Siegfried.

"Whew, we finally found you Siegfried." Seong-Mina said.

Siegfried was trying to catch his breath from the hard punch that nearly knocked out his air. He then looked up at Taki and Seong-Mina.

"You were looking for me?" Siegfried asked.

"Yes…since you carry soul calibur, we came to see if you seal soul edge yet?"

Siegfried lowered his head and shook it. "No…I didn't seal it, I made sure it would be destroyed in the dead chapel, but as long as one fragment remains of that damned evil spirit…it will be reborn, I couldn't seal it last time, so what makes you think this time it will?" He said raising up his head.

"This time Soul Calibur has the power in destroying it for good." Seong-Mina said.

"But its too late now, we should of found you 2 years ago to talk about it being sealed, but you disappeared for a long time." Taki said.

Siegfried looked to the side, but he didn't want to say anything bad. Marisa looked at Siegfried with worry.

"what remains here is of no importance, we must find a way to stop soul edge's return." Yoda said, listening in on the conversation.

"He's right…" marisa said. She then looked down and pulled out her sword, as she felt soul edge's power, near by.

Siegfried had the strength to get up and looked towards the sky, as he heard a flock of birds flying towards the dark sky.

Marisa got up and held Siegfried's hand as she was trembling with fear, knowing that by the time they try to stop soul edge, it would be too late.

Seong-Mina noticed Siegfried held his friend's hand tightly, and kept a comment to herself. "It will at least take us 2 days to get to where soul edge is being reborn, unless you know a short cut, Siegfried." Taki said.

Siegfried looked at Taki. He didn't say anything and walked forward. Taki, Seong-Mina, and Yoda followed Siegfried and Marisa.

While they walked, marisa went close to Siegfried, holding onto his arm. "Siegfried…I'm scared." She said to him, that only he could hear. He looked at her. "I know…" He said in a soft voice.

-0-

Cervantes headed onward to find the two remaining pieces of soul edge. He was then stopped by a samurai warrior, it was

Mitsurugi.

"Give me the fragments you hold or I'll take it by force." Mitsurugi said to Cervantes. Cervantes glared at his opponent and quickly got into battle.

Mitsurugi charged at Cervantes at full speed. Cervantes quickly warped and flew straight down with his swords piercing the ground with a small shockwave, as Mitsurugi dodged the attack. He turned around, slashing Cervantes in the back, cutting through Cervantes's coat like cape.

Cervantes flinched from the impacted and quickly aimed his gun to shoot, and shot his enemy's armor plating off.

Mitsurugi glared and jumped towards Cervantes with a death blow, but his opponent vanished, Cervantes then reappeared unleashing his swords into the samurai 's chest, Mitsurugi was dangling from the two long blades Cervantes used and felt the impacts of the gun fire Cervantes threw at him. He was tossed to the ground, and coughed out blood, as he looked up at Cervantes walking towards him.

"Prepare to die…" Cervantes said with a smirk, while he stretched his blades, ready to stab Mitsurugi, while the man's blades dripped with his enemy's blood.

"Heh, you think you're all big and bad…but soon you will be in hell before me!" Mitsurugi chuckled his last, as he grinned at Cervantes.

Cervantes unleashed his critical finish on Mitsurugi, and made sure there was nothing left. He then absorbed Mitsurugi's soul and found out that he was holding another fragment of soul edge, he sneered at the fragment and knew that he only had one more to go.

He set his sights on Siegfried to finally destroy soul calibur and free soul edge, as if he knew Siegfried's friend held the last one. He found their trail and headed for Siegfried's direction.

-0-

Siegfried and the others soon found themselves in the lost cathedral, The Forsaken Sanctuary.

Marisa never seen this place before, but they were all there standing before it, hearing the waterfall echo through the cathedral.

"If I remember this only appears for the wielders of the two swords, and also fight to their destiny…" Taki said as she stepped forward. Siegfried stared at Taki and then turned around to see the sunset. Yoda then heard someone coming and turned around. Siegfried and the others turned around as well.

Raphael appeared before everyone, he walked slowly towards them, as his body was cringing in pain. He looked up with an insane grin. He chuckled. "well, well…looks like I will kill you all at once." He said.

Siegfried walked forward and glared at Raphael. "If your going after the sword, then don't expect to get past it alive." He told Raphael.

"Hoo-hahah…you are just to much, Siegfried…you had the chance to kill me last we met but something stopped you."

"I survived the fall that those fools thought they killed me, but looks like fate has brought us again to fight to the death, once I kill you…I'll take care of your little friends, soon after you say your last breath." He continued while grinning.

Siegfried pulled out soul calibur and got ready to fight the intruder.

They both clashed swords and tried to push one another back.

-0-

Taki then turned around as if she sensed something. She then looked up and saw the shadow Lizardman appear. She pulled out her weapons. Seong-Mina did the same.

"Here they come!" Seong-Mina said. Marisa and Yoda got ready to fight off the shadow Lizardman that started to land before them.

Siegfried and Raphael began to fight fiercer then before, clashing their swords again leering at each other.

"With this…it ends!" Siegfried shouted, unleashing his critical finish that impaled Raphael in the stomach with spiked up pillars made of ice. Raphael tried to use the last of his power to break free, but he was too weak from the hard fall he had a long time ago. Siegfried slashed Raphael again, killing the swordsman.

He turned around only to see the shadow Lizardman had return, he ran towards them but soon stopped as he looked back at Raphael.

Raphael's body began to glow with evil energy, he then somehow came back to life from the kill and began to shift into a strange form of soul edge and was laughing insanely.

Siegfried looked up at Raphael's decaying body float in the air, as if soul edge was inside the dead swordsman's body.

He got into battle, ready to fight the dead swordsman. He whispered to himself, Nightmare's name as he knew Nightmare was coming back.

**-end of chapter 10-**

**A/N: well, another cliffhanger. Hmmm…so far the story is getting good. :3 I mean I'm surprised Raphael was still alive even though he was supposedly dead, at least from what Kilik and his friends thought before they were killed by Algol who got killed by Nightmare. Wow a lot of the soul calibur cast are getting killed left from right in my story, I'm sorry if I'm killing off any of your favorite soul calibur character, I really don't mean it, but the ones that don't even appear in my fanfic are killed by Algol or are safe. But I need some ideas from the visitors or reviewers to help me in writing chapter 11 for me, so that way you all can feel good in helping my fanfic get this far. But I guess I do feel sorry for Sophitia and Cassandra, I mean they were still alive during them being frozen, but since the castle got covered in lava, I guess they didn't make it, like Coul. But please leave a review! **


End file.
